Answer to the Call
by Nanashichan
Summary: And so it continues...Just when everything seems to have returned to normal, a new enemy appears throwing the Gboys into more danger than before. Pairings are HxD, TxQ, and own characs. Warnings are sap, some angst, violence, blood. Please R&R.
1. Threats and Ultimatums

Answer to the Call  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I've finally come to writing a sequel to Call of the Night. Speaking of which, you may want to read Call of the Night before you read this. It'll help explain some things. Hmm. . .other than that, warnings include angst, sap, violence, TWT, and OOC. Pairings are RaixDerek, HxD, and TxQ. Please read and review and now onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Threats and Ultimatums  
  
Rai looked up through his bangs as the door before him opened. "Hello Wufei."  
  
"Rai?" The Chinese man caught one glimpse of the other's tear-stained face and ushered Rai inside. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now Wufei. Is my room still in order?" Rai asked quietly.  
  
Wufei nodded soundlessly and watched with a frown as the younger man vanished into his bedroom. Sighing, he shook his head and made his own way into the kitchen to prepare something for Rai to drink and hopefully coax him to talk.  
  
Meanwhile, Rai was lying on his bed, thinking back on what had happened. /I just don't get it./ He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes. /What went wrong? I was so happy with him and I know he had no complaints about me. So what could it be?/ A shuffle at the doorway alerted Rai and immediately the pilot sat up. "Oh, hey Wufei. Come on in."  
  
Silently, Wufei walked in and handed Rai a glass cup. The brunette gladly accepted the steaming mug and carefully sipped at the jasmine tea, feeling more composed now that he was with a friend.  
  
"Tell me what happened. Please Rai. It may help some." Despite his discomfort, Wufei pulled the other pilot to him in a brotherly hug.  
  
Rai sighed and leaned against the Asian. "Honestly, I don't know Wufei. I mean, one minute everything is perfect and then Derek rejects me suddenly and without any explanation."  
  
"He gave you no reason?" Ebony eyes narrowed in anger and Wufei lightly cursed in Chinese.  
  
The necromancer could feel Wufei grow tense and grabbed the other's hand. "Calm down Wufei." Rai fixed his eyes with Wufei's and forced a smile for his friend's sake. "Just let me handle this. I promise I'll ask you if I want any advice or help, alright?"  
  
Studying Rai's determined expression, Wufei reluctantly agreed. "Alright Rai but remember that the other pilots and I are always here for you."  
  
"I know. Thank you." Following his partner to the entrance, Rai bid the other goodnight and closed the door. Turning back to his now empty room, he tossed one glance at the lonely bed and knew he wouldn't find any sleep that night.  
  
So, making his decision, the brunette allowed the ancient power within himself to awaken. A serene smile tugged at his lips as the magic flowed around him and Rai sighed when the changes within and without was complete. Opening wintry blue eyes, Rai caught sight of himself in the mirror and studied features he had not seen in over a millennia.  
  
His delicate pointed ears marked him as a Light Elf and the symbol on his forehead told of his abilities as a necromancer and an elven-mage. His normal blue jeans and black t-shirt had been replaced by a silver-blue tunic and a black shirt and leggings. Soft leather shoes encased his feet and allowed Rai to move silently as he walked out onto the balcony and onto the roof of his apartment building.  
  
Having found a sake perch among the tiles, Rai sat down his bow and removed the quiver of arrows and the two ivory and silver wrought daggers from his back. The elf breathed a sigh of exhaustion and laid back to gaze into the depths of the night sky and contemplate his predicament.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Derek stared blankly at his enormous bed. It had been a week since he had left Rai behind and had gone back to his old home. /But it isn't home anymore is it? Rai isn't here./ Sighing, the blonde vampire lowered himself onto the edge of his bed. Dark circles were under his normally bright chocolate colored eyes but they were now dull and filled with sorrow. /I miss him so much./  
  
A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and leisurely standing, Derek called for the person to enter. "What is it?"  
  
The servant bowed respectfully. "There is a visitor from the High Council here. She wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Send her in then." Steeling himself, Derek cast on an emotionless mask just as the other vampire entered. "Welcome. I was told you wished to speak with me on a matter."  
  
Nodding, the female smiled seductively and took the chair that accompanied Derek's desk. "I was only sent here to deliver a message about you're lov- ex-lover. News is that you have separated yourself from him."  
  
"That's true." Derek nodded, determined to keep up the indifferent air.  
  
"Well, remember what the Council said. They said you either make him your servant or they killed him. There was no choice of leaving him to disconnect him from that threat. He already knows too much."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Derek growled and roughly jerked the woman to her feet. "Get out of here before I kill you."  
  
Smirking, the female messenger sauntered out of the room with one last comment. "You have three days to reach him and reconsider your choice."  
  
As soon as the other vampire shut the door, Derek growled out in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall. Ignoring the blood staining his fist, the brown-eyed man slumped in despair, eventually falling deep into a nightmare infested slumber.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Fangs bared, Derek glared at the vampire before him. "How dare you interrupt a master when he is on the hunt?"  
  
"My apologies but I bear a message from the Council."  
  
The blonde calmed visibly and nodded for the messenger to continue.  
  
"It involves your human mate." The vampire repressed a smirk when the brown- eyed master tensed. "The Council sees him as a threat because he is not controlled. They are giving you the choice of either converting him to your human servant or killing him. The decision is to be made within three days. I shall return for you answer then."  
  
Derek couldn't speak, he couldn't even find the strength to move so he could stop the other from melting into the shadows and vanishing.  
  
After several long moments, the blonde vampire finally broke out of his shocked trance. Slowly trailing through the trees, Derek kept analyzing the situation until he came to an inevitable conclusion. /I have to let him go. I love him too much to take either offered option. They know that I cannot kill him and I cannot betray his trust./  
  
He suddenly noticed that in his absent trek, he had unconsciously walked back home. /Well, it's now or never. I cannot let them hurt him no matter what sacrifice I have to make./ Hands shaking, Derek hesitantly pushed open the front door and strolled into the warmly lit hall.  
  
"Hey Derek." Rai embraced the blonde lovingly and gave his lover a sweet kiss.  
  
Savoring the meeting of lips, Derek immediately wished he could pull Rai back toward him when the two broke off. "I-I have to speak with you."  
  
Rai frowned but nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"I know this won't make any sense as to why I'm doing this but do not question me and know I'm sorry." The blonde paused and winced at the innocently confused expression. "We-we can't see each other anymore."  
  
Wintry-blue eyes widened and the necromancer stepped back as if he had been struck. Derek watched helplessly as a shimmering of water caught the hallway light on Rai's cheek before the other rounded on his heels and raced to his room, taking Derek's broken heart with him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Itouto-chan!" Rai nearly jumped out of his seat when Duo came barging into his office.  
  
"Sheesh Duo." The brunette grasped at his chest where his heart was as he breathed a sigh. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly but continued. "I won! I won that contest and I've got the tickets to the concert!"  
  
For the first time in days, Rai genuinely smiled. "Great! Is everyone going?"  
  
The former Deathscythe pilot bounced happily and nodded. Grabbing Rai's hand, Duo dragged his younger brother toward Quatre's office where he knew the others were also waiting to hear his news.  
  
All the pilots turned abruptly when the door banged open and Duo came charging in, Rai in tow.  
  
"Maxwell, what are we all doing here?" Wufei growled out as the others shook their heads in amusement.  
  
"Well. . ." Duo grinned. "We're going to that concert I mentioned. I actually won the tickets for all of us!"  
  
Quatre smiled and voted himself and Trowa in. Heero shrugged and relented since it was what his koi wanted and Wufei looked as though he had been sentenced to death.  
  
"Cool! Then we're all going!" The violet-eyes pilot shifted excitedly and for the rest of the afternoon, the group of friends remained in Quatre's office, taking whatever they needed from their offices into the Arabian's.  
  
Rai gently smiled at all the people around him and knew that they loved him. Allowing himself to relax, the brunette managed to relieve himself of his sorrow and momentarily enjoy the comfort.  
  
Unknown to him, trouble was again brewing and it was targeted at him this time. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, is that okay for the first chapter of the continuation? I hope so. I wouldn't mind some feedback if anyone will give me some. To all that do, thanks and I'll get the next chapter out whenever I can. Ja ne! 


	2. Vague Vampires and Clues

Chapter 2: Vague Vampires and Clues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello again. So, here's the second chapter. As usual the same warnings apply to this chapter that came with the last one. I think I'm really starting to enjoy writing to this series so I don't know if after Answer to the Call if I'll do more that involves these characters with this storyline. Anyway, I think I've already been babbling for too long (lack of sleep is not good for anyone that's wondering) so now in with the story and please review!!!! Thanks. ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Vague Vampires and Clues  
  
"When is this thing supposed to start?" Rai shouted over the extremely loud noise.  
  
Duo shrugged and glanced down at his watch. He opened his mouth to tell Rai but just then a loud strand of music flowed powerfully through the stadium and what the violet-eyed pilot said was lost to the crowd.  
  
/Oh well, I guess I got the answer anyway./ Turning his gaze to the stage, Rai tried desperately to understand why his brother liked this type of music. Punk was not his thing and it always gave him a headache. /Yeah but I love Duo too much to refuse his offer. After all, now he has to repay a favor./ Snickering, the wintry-eyed man sighed and hoped that he had enough Tylenol in his medicine cabinet when he got home.  
  
"Rai." A voice called close to his ear and the brunette turned to find Wufei next to him. The Chinese man motioned for him to follow him and led him away from most of the crowd and into the mostly empty hallway.  
  
"What is it Wufei?"  
  
Wufei smiled faintly. "I just wanted to get to the restroom but I don't think I want to wander this place by myself and I was starting to get the feeling that you wanted to take a break from that music."  
  
Rai laughed and nodded. "True. True. And thanks for that." He followed his partner down the corridor and leaned against the wall outside of the one person bathroom, waiting for Wufei.  
  
His silver-blue eyes were closed in thought when they suddenly snapped open as a noise further down the empty hall echoed loudly in his sensitive ears. Moving slowly away from the wall and trusting his instinct that whatever was at the other end was not friendly, Rai drew his gun and a parchment from his belt.  
  
Knocking lightly on the bathroom door, the American hushedly warned his partner before darting off down the hall, melting into the shadows. The change was immediately and so natural that Rai hardly noticed when his eyes shifted completely silver and the tops of his ears sharpened off into soft points. Fortunately, the necromancer found his control before his clothing also transformed but left what appearances had already altered.  
  
Rai paused at the corner as his keen elven ears caught the sound of two quietly speaking voices. /Lamia? Vampires? What are they doing here so openly?/  
  
"Rai?" A voice called softly.  
  
Said necromancer rounded on the person behind him gun trained at the other's heart before he realized that it was only Wufei.  
  
"Do not do that." Rai demanded equally silent.  
  
Wufei motioned his apology, shifting the sword in his hands. "What's happening?"  
  
"Vampires. They are searching for someone and I am beginning to believe that that someone is myself." The brunette glimpsed around the corner again and sighed silently.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Wufei then frowned. "Then we should get out of here."  
  
"No." The elven lord cocked his gun. "If we do not fight them here then they shall surely try to get to me through other people and I will not risk anyone's life needlessly."  
  
Studying the other's serious features for a brief moment, Wufei shook his head and smirked. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get them."  
  
Rai grinned and nodded. Holding up the scroll before his eyes, a gentle wind played around the necromancer and his companion before a silver shield fell into place. Satisfied that they were at least protected against any type of magic attack, the elf signaled for them to attack.  
  
The brunette snarled angrily as he managed to shoot the first vampire in the shoulder. /Thank the heavens these bullets are silver./ Rai thought, knowing that now his foe would be at a disadvantage since the vampire couldn't heal over the wound now. Concentrating, his firearm vanished from his hand and in its place were two silver and ivory daggers. "Would you care to explain this before I kill you?"  
  
Surprisingly the monster smirked and opened her mouth to speak. "First I shall like to point out that you and your companion will be the ones to die in this fight, trust me. Second, I don't think that I should tell you. It would be sweeter knowing that you died without giving you the reason why."  
  
Rai snorted indignantly. "Bitch. Are you not a bit confident for being the injured one here?" Lunging forward in one graceful movement, Rai twirled and slashed, managing to knick his opponent several times before dodging and moving out of range. "So what is your reason for bothering me unnecessarily? I had thought that your race would have learned by now to avoid me."  
  
The vampire's eyes narrowed at the insult. "You and your lover will pay for this. Know that before I kill you." With the last word, she leapt forward and Rai barely able to block the flurry of claws and the flashing metal of the other's dagger.  
  
Although, as the fight went on Rai slowly took the offensive and with a few precise and mastered moves, slashed a perfect X into the vampire's throat. For a moment, his foe didn't register the life taking gash until she tried to draw breath and there only came a gurgling sucking sound of air. Clutching at her throat, the vampire gave the wintry-eyed elf one last spiteful look and fell into the oblivion of death.  
  
Bending down, Rai checked that his opponent was truly dead before wiping the blood that smeared his daggers onto the vampire's shirt. The elf sighed and glanced over just to see Wufei finish off the other monster and smiled. "You handled that quite well."  
  
"As did you. I never thought you could use a blade." Wufei sheathed his own sword and strode over to Rai.  
  
Rai smiled, his silver-blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "My first and choice weapon besides a firearm."  
  
"Are you implying something Maxwell?" The Chinese man answered in good humor.  
  
"Well, I do not know. Do you think I am?" The necromancer winked and laughed joyfully as he cast a small spell with the flick of his wrist. In the blink of an eye, the two bodies vanished along with any signs of battle.  
  
Wufei suddenly turned a serious eye to Rai. "Do you by chance know what they wanted with you?"  
  
"I am not too sure. I had only obtained vague clues from the female but what I do know tells me that it will most likely result in the death of Derek and I." Rai announced grimly. "As I am also to suspect that Derek's previous actions of separating with me is his way to attempt to protect me."  
  
"Are you sure Rai?"  
  
Rai took one glance at where the corpses had lain and nodded confidently. "I am beyond doubt."  
  
Eyeing his partner, Wufei trusted in the other's insight and did not question the possibility, rather he set to concocting plans to assist Rai.  
  
The two pilots trailed back to the concert and came to the entrance right as the rest of their friends came rushing out. One look at Rai's and Wufei's disheveled state and their comrades knew something had gone wrong.  
  
"Rai? Wufei? Are you alright?" Quatre asked, concern most prominent on his features.  
  
"We are fine Quatre. Twas just an unexpected fight but we took care of it." Rai answered smoothly. He noted that the blonde tilted his head slightly at his strange speech patterns and the elf suddenly remembered that he had not reverted fully back to his human form. /I hope that none of them noticed./ Quickly, Rai willed himself to change and sighed when no one seemed to pay mind to the small show of magic.  
  
Unnoticed by Rai, one of the pilots did see the shift. Heero's cobalt eyes widened slight before he called on his control and hid his shock. /What is he? I know he is a necromancer but there is something that he is hiding from us./ The Japanese man thought back to the hint of pointed ears from Rai's veil of brunette locks and recognition hit him. /He couldn't be an elf! They're only legend./ Heero almost smacked himself at the thought. /And so were vampires and all of that shit before Rai told us about it. I guess I should have a talk with him when we get back to the apartments/ Sighing, Heero resigned himself to watching his friends and remaining content that Wufei and Rai were safe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"May I speak with you Rai?" Heero asked quietly as the group stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Sure." Rai told Wufei that he would return shortly and followed Heero as the Asian led him the opposite way of their apartments. "What is it onii- chan?"  
  
Heero looked to the younger man, which he thought of as a little brother and sighed. "Who are you really Rai? Tell me the whole truth this time. I know that you are a necromancer but there is something else, isn't there?"  
  
The American seemed startled, moving back one step. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you when you came back with Wufei. You're not human are you?"  
  
Staring into the blue depths for confirmation of Heero's statement, Rai slumped when he read the obvious knowledge in his long-time friend's eyes. Breathing deeply, Rai set to explaining his position and everything about his life as a Light Elf. "It is true that I am not human, rather I am an elf. You see, the necromancy society has gone as far back as the age of my people before they left these lands and even though it was not popular, some of my kin did become necromancers. I had no plans to become one for I was content with my life as an elven lord and a mage but eventually there came a call for my services. My first reaction was to turn down the request but. . .well, let's just say that I saw what happens first hand to vampire victims so I joined. There I learned that they had not only hired me because they needed new members but because their necromancers, even if they could return to life, did not retain much of their memory. Therefore, since my people are immortal, they knew that they would have a permanent agent until I was killed." He paused to gauge Heero's reaction so far and was relieved to find no anger in the cobalt depths. "At first I fought openly as an elf but as the ages passed, my people slowly began to leave until I was the lone remainder."  
  
"So you're alone now? With none of your original family left?" The Japanese man asked quietly, feeling a hint of sorrow for Rai.  
  
Rai shook his head. "I was alone until I found Duo. He had been dying from the plague when I first found him and seeing that we were both without family I cured him and used magic to disguise me as a young child. From there on I was his brother younger brother and over the years I did grow to be very fond of him like I did when I met you."  
  
Heero sighed. "Then how long have you been disguised as a human?"  
  
"Since before the building of the space colonies. I found that there was no place for an elf in this world and if news ever reached the press about my heritage I would be facing much unwanted attention so I kept it a secret. I had truly not meant for myself to shift tonight while I was fighting and I had forgotten to return back to this form before I ran into you." The brunette released a weary breath and leaned against the wall beside Heero.  
  
Meanwhile, said man was studying Rai carefully out of the corner of his eyes. He was silent as he weighed the information that his friend had given him before finally turning so that he was facing Rai. "I can't say that I'm not surprised but I guess I do understand your reasoning of concealing yourself." Heero tilted his head slightly. "And I am not angry with you but could I just ask to see how you really look like?"  
  
If anything, Rai had not expected that request and with a small, grateful smile, nodded. He concentrated for a brief second and opened his eyes when the transformation was complete. The elf watched as his companion curiously swept his gaze over him before Heero's eyes landed on the beautiful weapons on Rai's back. Rai grinned as he unsheathed one of his daggers and handed it carefully to the other.  
  
"It's so light." The ex-pilot said as he held the delicate looking blade in his hands.  
  
"Elven made. All our weapons are light to the feel but very strong and durable. Most are enchanted as well." He held out a hand for the dagger and lovingly resheathed it. "So what do you think?"  
  
Heero shook his head and allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. "You surely do look quite different but, as Duo would put it, this is kind of cool."  
  
Rai chuckled at his friend's antics and grinned before changing back to the pilot that everyone knew. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, you won't tell anyone about this will you?"  
  
"I won't but when do you plan to tell Duo? I think that at least he deserves to know."  
  
"I know." The wintry-eyed brunette sighed. "I promise that I shall find a time soon."  
  
"Alright." Heero nodded as he pushed away from the wall and Rai did the same. "We should be heading back to our apartments now. I suspect Duo and Wufei may be a little worried by now."  
  
"Yeah." Rai turned to go but halted in his tracks. "Thank you Heero. You really are a great friend."  
  
Eyes softening slightly, Heero stared at the younger man's back. "As are you. Good night Rai."  
  
"Night Heero." With that he walked off down the hall, secure in his feelings that Heero would not give away his secret.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Derek trembled as he emerged from the shadows. He had witnessed the entire fight and had tailed his former lover back to his apartments but he couldn't bring himself to face Rai. /It was all in vain. I hurt him for no reason. How will I fix this? How can I protect him?/ Despair in his heart, the blonde watched as Rai bid his friend goodnight and hurried back to his own room.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how's that for the second chapter? I'm trying to make this last longer than Call of the Night but I don't know if it will. Oh well, we'll see won't we? As usual, I would like some reviews if everyone would be kind enough and I guess I'm off to work on some other stories. 


	3. Darkness to Dawn

Chapter 3: Darkness to Dawn  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, I have the third chapter up. I had a rare case of writer's block with this and it took a lot of struggling for me to get it the way that I wanted it. Anyway, the same warnings apply and hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Ah, and one extra note before you read. I had added a little more to Heero and Rai's conversation in chapter that'll clear up some more issues. It would help if readers that have already read that chapter before to reread the last part so that you can obtain all the info.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Darkness to Dawn  
  
Rai nearly choked as he stepped into the smoke-thick air that hovered over the distinct smell of sweat, sex, and human bodies. It was easily the seediest pub in the city and therefore the best place to find vampires late into the night.  
  
Settling at the bar, the brunette quickly placed an order and then checked his watch. /Two o'clock already. Just one more hour to go then I can get home for some sleep./ Rai had already been out hunting since midnight and the few vampires that he had slayed had put up quite a chase. /You'd think that those damned things would stay still for once!/ He paid the bar tender as the brusque man handed him the chilled drink. The necromancer sipped at the beverage as his calculating gaze swept icily through the crowd, searching for his next target.  
  
Unknown to Rai, he had also been sighted.  
  
"He's hot."  
  
"You really don't expect to get him do you Kevin?"  
  
Kevin smirked evilly. "And why not? Why wouldn't someone want a guy like me?" He flexed his arm muscles dangerously and his friend grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some convincing to do." The burly man smirked lecherously, shoving his way through the crowd and came to a stop in front of Rai.  
  
On Rai's part, he was slightly startled and annoyed to find that his view of the bar had been abruptly blocked. Sighing, the brunette murmured an elvish curse under his breath as his gaze swept up to the man in front of him. "Would you kindly move out of my way?"  
  
"Now why would I do that beautiful?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rai set down his drink and stood. "Fine then. You stay here and I'll go over there."  
  
"I don't think so." Kevin grasped Rai's arm hard as the necromancer tried to push past him.  
  
"I would suggest that you remove your hand now." Rai warned in a hushed tone. His eyes locked with the brown ones that were studying him and suddenly he felt it. A strong power was pulling at him and the American knew that he was a facing a vampire. /Well, this changes everything doesn't it?/ Pretending to fall under the trance, the brunette relaxed and gave a charming smile. "Oh, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It's Kevin. Now I believe that we are overdue at my place." He released Rai's arm, thinking that the other was completely under his spell.  
  
Rai held the blank look in his eyes until he and Kevin were well away from the bar. He followed the vampire into a dimly lit alleyway and immediately halted when the other did.  
  
Kevin smirked as he rounded on Rai, his fangs bared. He studied the other's handsome features and his grin only widened. "We're gonna have some fun before I finish with you."  
  
"Really? And what type of fun would that be?" The American's eyes flashed as anger lit its fire in the icy gems.  
  
The vampire backed up but it was already too late. He barely registered the silver dagger before his head was rolling across the alley and into the darkness between several trash bins. Rai snorted in disgust before bringing his blade back down and puncturing the body's chest and deeply into the demon's heart. "One down, Elbereth knows how many is left."  
  
After wiping the blood covering his dagger on the dead vampire's clothes, Rai resheathed it and stood. /Might as well get home. This is more than I want to deal with in one night./ He had not even taken one step when he heard a shuffling above him and suddenly his daggers were out of their scabbards and he was parrying a fast moving sword. Right. Right. Left. Rai brought his dagger swirling around the single sword and swung the other dagger in with a graceful arch. He initiated a cross-down parry, locking the weapon between his own, and forced the blade down. The two opponents traded a fleeting glance before Rai grinned and kicked his leg up between his two blades causing the other to stumble back and grasp at his now broken nose.  
  
"Had enough?" The brunette growled  
  
"Not even." Rai's foe leapt forward but the necromancer was faster and the other slammed directly into an invisible shield.  
  
Rai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and the shield reacted, flashing dim silver before the two ends raced together to form a circle and then a dome, encasing the shadowy figure. Taking several deep breaths, Rai finally managed to return his breathing to normal. However, a feral snarl reminded him of his current predicament and Rai turned his eyes up to fully study his attacker. "Well this is a big surprise." He muttered sarcastically. "A vampire. What do you guys want from me this time?"  
  
"To kill you of course." Answered the monster.  
  
"Wow, an honest vamp. You've just marked a place in my book. First one to ever tell me the truth outright." Rai said as he leaned against the brick wall, and played with his sheathed dagger.  
  
The vampire raised an amused eyebrow, a dark look in his eyes. "I would think that it would be Master Derek."  
  
"So did I." Grumbled Rai before speaking louder. "However that is not the discussion. We are here. . ."  
  
"No. That is the discussion because we are looking to kill you because of him."  
  
Rai tilted his head in interest. "Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Not really. This is the only message I was to deliver to you if I did not kill you." He sneered and punched against the shield again.  
  
"Too bad." The necromancer pushed away from the wall and sighed. "You know, if you had not tried to attack me earlier, I would have given you a less painful death." Rai flicked his daggers up into the air and the second that they disappeared was when the vampire began to scream painfully. Sighing, the brunette cast another muting spell and smiled when the annoying sounds ceased.  
  
Strolling out of the alleyway, Rai barely registered the his third assaulter until he had been grabbed by the arm and dragged into a nearby café.[1] /Well, my night just gets more eventful by the minute./ Releasing a weary sigh, the brunette looked up and gaped in shock when he saw who had taken a hold of his arm. "Derek. . ."  
  
Derek didn't answer but merely dragged Rai to a booth. Too numb to respond at first, the necromancer finally managed to regain some of his senses when the waiter asked them for their orders. Rai only shook his head and he saw the man across from him do the same before the waiter left them to their privacy. "I am sorry Rai but you must listen to me. I. . ."  
  
Reality hit Rai, hard, once the vampire began to speak and the elf scowled darkly, trying to block out the pain and the subtle feeling of joy in his heart. "Why should I listen to you Asgaroth? You have nothing to say that would interest me." He made to leave but was blocked as the handsome blonde man laid hands on both of his shoulders. "Leave me be Derek. I have enough problems at the moment and I think that you've already hurt me enough to last a life time. I don't need to suffer anymore damage at your hands."  
  
"Please Rai, please. Hear me out. I beg of you." Derek's chocolate- colored eyes were laced with concern, fear, regret, and love as he gazed down at the shorter man. "I-I saw the fight and I have to speak to you."  
  
"Why? Guilt's finally caught up with you Asgaroth? I can deal with this problem on my own." The American shook off the warm hands and stepped back. "Just leave me alone."  
  
Derek winced. "Was it true Rai? What you said about that vampire being the first one that had ever been honest with you?"  
  
Rai froze and considered the words before slowly nodded. "Like I said, I had thought you were honest when you said you loved me but obviously you don't love me enough to trust that I would be able to defend myself." He rounded on his heels and began to walk away without waiting for an answer but the one that he did hear, almost caused his heart to stop.  
  
"No. . .I love you too much." Eyes shut tightly and fists clenched, the master vampire turned, not able to watch Rai leave him. /I've lost him. I've lost him forever./  
  
However, the words had pierced Rai's soul deeper than anything the vampire had ever said to him. Closing his wintry gems for a brief moment to compose himself, Rai slowly twisted back around.  
  
Derek listened to Rai's footsteps and with each one his heart shattered more but imagine his surprise when a loving hand gingerly cupped his cheek. Gasping, his brown eyes locked with silver-blue. "Rai?"  
  
"Is that truly why you protected me?"  
  
"I-" The blonde reached up to lace his fingers through Rai's. "I have never lied to you before and I will not start now."  
  
The brunette spent a long, long moment just studying Derek's face. He seemed to sense something in the brown orbs that met his and Rai smiled gently as he retrieved his hand.  
  
"Rai?"  
  
The necromancer shook his head and backed up a step. "I understand why you did this now and I forgive you but as much as I miss you I don't want to get you caught up in this more than you already are. You know as well as I do that if you remain with me the Council will see you as a traitor now and they would hunt you as well. If that happens, it will only give them one more vulnerability to use against me."  
  
"Then I'll come with you. I'll remain at your home. You can put up wards or whatever. Please. . .I just can't stay parted from you any longer. It hurts Rai." Derek had moved fast and now held Rai securely in his arms, pressed against his body.  
  
Rai laughed desolately and shook his head. "I know it hurts but we cannot and honestly and I do not know if I am ready to risk my heart again."  
  
His words had obviously pained Derek and the vampire winced as he unconsciously held Rai tightly against him. "Please let me stay with you." A thought suddenly occurred to Derek. "Besides, you said so yourself. I am a weakness to you already, whether we are together or not. What safer place is there to be than with you?"  
  
Considering the words, Rai barely consented. "You are very hard to refuse Derek Asgaroth. Fine, remain with me but we shall have to discuss this with Wufei and I do not believe that he is very happy with you at the moment."  
  
"Erm. . .can't we just go back to our home?" Derek, questioned, fidgeting slightly.  
  
Despite the ache in his heart, Rai grinned, and shook his head. "No, that would be the first place that they would search for us. It would be safer if we remained at Wufei's apartment."  
  
"Alright but you can scrape me off the walls once he's done with me."  
  
Doubled over in laughter, Rai shook his head as he pulled his companion out of the café and back to his car. It was good to be with Derek again even if it wasn't in the way that they both wanted it but there were just too many risks and consequences.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Chang?" Rai called out as he pushed open the door.  
  
Wufei eyebrow arched at the rare use of his first name as his raised his head from his book. "Hello Rai. Hunting again?"  
  
"Yup. What are you doing up?" Rai asked as he opened the door a little further.  
  
"Reports."  
  
The brunette wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Sorry about that. Umm. . .would you mind if someone stayed here with us for a while?"  
  
"Who is it?" The Chinese man was intrigued when his friend grimaced and watched with curiosity as Rai fully entered the apartment, Derek right behind him. "You?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Rai held up a hand to stop his partner from leaping out of his chair and tearing Derek apart, limb by limb. "Before you kill anyone Wu, we've solved our problems and he's here because we can't risk the Vampire Council catching him and using him against me."  
  
Wufei scowled and tossed a warning glance in Derek's direction before reaching out and pulling Rai to the far end of the room so he could speak with his partner without the blonde overhearing. "Are you positive about this? What if he hurts you again?"  
  
"I already told him Wufei." His eyes locked with the Asian's as he spoke, albeit painfully. "We are not together right now. There is just too much that's happening and we agreed that a relationship would not be the best to thing to engage in considering our positions in this. . .situation."  
  
"Then all the more reason why he shouldn't be here with you." Wufei's dark eyes showed his worry and he shook his head when he saw the resolve in Rai's own wintry gems.  
  
Rai sighed. "I still care for him deeply Wufei and you know as well as I do what can happen to a person if they leave their loved ones unprotected during a battle."  
  
"It leaves you open and vulnerable. I know that Rai but. . ."  
  
"Wufei. . ." It was obvious that Rai was pleading with his partner now and inside, the American smirked when he saw the defeated look spread across the Chinese man's handsome features. "Please. . ."  
  
"Fine." Wufei breathed with a sigh. "You just be careful."  
  
Rai chuckled. "With you looking after me I don't think I'm going to need to try."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Wufei nudged Rai back into the general direction of Derek. "You, Maxwell, are starting to act too much like your brother."  
  
"I know. Fun isn't it?" Rai teased, receiving an exasperated look before he turned back to his blonde friend. "Now we just have to figure out where you're gonna sleep."  
  
"I can just take the couch."  
  
Immediately Derek was countered with an argument. "No way. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch while you're staying here. You can take my bed."  
  
Derek crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna kick you out of your own bed Rai."  
  
"You're not. I don't mind."  
  
"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch on my account."  
  
Rai sighed. This was getting no where. "Wufei, do you still have my old hammock?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the closet. Where are you going to set that thing up?"  
  
"Outside on my patio." Rai answered nonchalantly and went to dig through the closet.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow as he watched Rai produce the hammock and lug it into his room. There came a few sounds of movement and the brunette reappeared a few minutes later. "There all set."  
  
Neither men questioned Rai and they only parted with silence as Derek was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the death glare that Wufei was giving him. The vampire hurriedly shuffled into Rai's bedroom and breathed in relief when the door shut behind him. "Are you really going to sleep outside?"  
  
"Why not? If anything I prefer the outdoors. I should like to be among trees but you can't get everything you want can you?" Answered the brunette, casually handing over a set of his pajamas to Derek. "You can borrow these for now and tomorrow we can get your other clothes."  
  
"Alright. Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Through that door." Rai waited until Derek had gone before heading out onto the porch and scaling his way up onto the roof. As per custom since he had returned to his shared apartment with Wufei, the brunette shifted into his natural form and laid back, playing with one of his daggers. /This is definitely going to get interesting./  
  
Closing his eyes, Rai was asleep in no more than five minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. I don't know why a café would be open at that time of the night but hey, it goes with the plot and this is my story so the café is open. ^_^ V  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what'd you think of the plot developments so far? I had originally not planned for Rai and Derek to meet again so soon but oh well. Hmm. . .other than that I guess I would just kindly ask for some reviews and I'll get to hammering away at the next chapter. 


	4. Better the Light Found You

Chapter 4: Better the Light Found You  
  
  
  
  
  
Ta da! Chapter four, all done and ready for the press. ^_^V Umm. . .as all my readers should know, the same warnings apply as the previous chapters. I really appreciate the feedback so far and hopefully I will get some more. I will be working on this fic probably pretty fast (although do take in account that I am now in school) so chapter five shouldn't take that long to come out. Hmm. . .other than that there's really nothing else except please r/r and on with the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Better the Light Found You  
  
As the dusk broke over the horizon and the morning sky lit with the various hues of red, purple, and orange, silver-blue orbs sleepily fluttered open.  
  
Rai blinked a few times before slowly sitting up and staring out into the peaceful world illuminated by the fresh day's sunlight. Smiling, the necromancer breathed in deeply a waft of chilled morning air, savoring the cleanliness of it before gracefully scaling down from the roof and dropping onto the balcony.  
  
"I was wondering where you had gone to."  
  
The elf nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion of sound and spun around on his heels to find Derek watching him intently. He couldn't resist the flush that stained his cheek and ducked his head. "I was only on the roof."  
  
"The roof?" Rai could practically *hear* the smirk in the blonde's voice.  
  
"A habit of mine when I was living with Wufei and I have continued it with my return here. It helps to relax me." The brunette still refused to look up and instead turned to look out over the railing.  
  
"I see."  
  
Silence fell then, both not knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Rai cleared his throat and as he turned back around to face Derek, he also shifted his appearance back to his human form. "Well, I'm gonna shower and then I'll be out to make some breakfast. You may want to get ready as well because we need to go collect your belongings after we eat."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Rai swept out of the room, for this one time he was glad that he had a habit of leaving fresh clothes in the cupboard near his bathroom. They had been there ever since the elf thought that he may need in them in an emergency and while this wasn't exactly one, he had no urge to remain in the room alone with Derek any longer than he had too. It was already hard enough to keep his control when they were in public; it was torment on his soul to do so in private.  
  
Grabbing a towel and his spare clothes, Rai adjusted the water to his liking before removing his clothes and tossing them carelessly to the floor. All the while, his eyes were clouded in thought and Rai was almost shocked when he found himself unconsciously entering the shower stall and into the warm spray. /These thoughts are ruining my concentration but what can I do?/ He sighed as he shut his eyes and leaned wearily against the tiled wall. /I guess I'll just have to see where this goes./  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Maxwell?" Wufei's voice called through the door.  
  
Just then, the brunette was shutting off the faucet and stepping out of the shower. "What is it?"  
  
"Yuy and the others are here for a surprise visit." Somehow Wufei didn't seem too thrilled about this and Rai couldn't suppress the snicker as he threw on his clothes and opened the door. Standing in front of the mirror, Rai picked up his brush and quickly combed out his hair. "They've also brought breakfast."  
  
Rai grinned. "Guess I don't have to cook this morning then. Are they setting up in the dining room?"  
  
If possible, the Chinese man's scowl increased. "No, they are setting up in the living room." Wufei crossed his arms, as no doubt thoughts of food stains on his couch and carpet danced through his mind.  
  
However, he visibly calmed when Rai patted him on the shoulder. "Be nice Chang. They're just showing that they care about us. I'll make some tea for you, the way you like it, alright?"  
  
"I suppose." Wufei managed a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you Rai."  
  
"No problem. Now you may wanna change out of your pajamas before you join us for breakfast." Rai tossed a cheerful wink at his partner before slipping out the door without so much as a whisper of movement. He moved, unnoticed, past his assembled group of friends and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Derek was among them. Brushing that aside though, Rai vanished into the kitchen and set a pot on the stove to boil water before leaning back against the counter.  
  
Not a moment later, there came an intentional shuffle to his right and Rai didn't even need to look up to know that Heero had joined him. "Ohayo 'nii- chan."  
  
"Good morning Rai." He took up Rai's pose, standing nonchalantly across from his lover's younger brother to face the American. "You should be eating breakfast with us."  
  
Shrugging, the wintry-eyed man twisted around so that he was leaning against the counter with his stomach as he stretched up to grab the box of tea bags from the cabinet. "I'm not really that hungry and I need to finish making this for Wufei." Rai stiffened before relaxing when he felt arms embracing him in a brotherly hug.  
  
"What's wrong Rai? What happened between you and Derek?" Heero mumbled, his chin resting on his friend's shoulder. It was rare that he showed any type of emotion aside from matters concerning Duo and Rai treasured the times that his self-adopted brother did exhibit his feelings.  
  
Rai sighed, allowing himself to unwind and his eyes to slide shut. "He broke up with me."  
  
Heero growled deep in his throat, not liking the idea that someone had hurt Rai. "I'm. . ."  
  
"No Heero. We've solved that problem already and his reason was a valid one. Just let me handle this okay? It's a lot more complicated than a simple break up between us." Rai pleaded, turning so that he could look up into the cobalt depths that were slightly above his own. They stared at each other for a long, tense moment until the brunette saw that his companion was going to relent. "Thank you Heero."  
  
The Japanese man chuckled. "How are you and Duo always able to get me to give into things?"  
  
"Because we're both so adorable." Rai grinned wickedly, placing a kiss on his friend's cheek and backed out of his arms to prepare Wufei's tea. They spoke idly as the American filled a steaming mug and tentatively followed Heero out to join the group of his friends.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry."  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow. "I'm not but I still have to give this to Wufei." He smirked at the roll of eyes and set down the cup in front of Wufei before dropped onto the couch on one side of Duo.  
  
"Hey itouto-chan. Long time no see. Why weren't you in the office yesterday?" Duo remarked as soon as he little brother had settled beside him.  
  
The brunette was glad for the conversation, since it saved him from having to speak to Derek and eagerly responded to his brother's questions. Rai even went through describing some of the hunting he had done the night before, calming Duo when the other frowned in concern. However, as the morning wore on, he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid his blonde ex- lover much longer and with a sigh, Rai turned to him in a break in his discussion with Duo. "We still need to get your clothes, correct?"  
  
Derek nodded. "Most of them are still in our home. The rest, I'm afraid, is in my old quarters with my people."  
  
Rai hummed in thought. "I hope you won't be missing those clothes then." Standing, the American stacked some of the empty plates and carried them to the kitchen, soon after, Derek and Quatre followed with the rest of the dishes. "Thanks. You guys can stay here if you want Quatre. Derek and I shouldn't be long. We just need to pick up a few of his things."  
  
Quatre smiled, cleaning his hands on a washcloth. "Thank you Rai but do you or Derek need any help."  
  
Chuckling at his friend's ever thoughtfulness, the elf patted Quatre on the shoulder on his way out of the kitchen to grab his coat and car keys. "No thanks. We'll be fine. It's our day off today anyway. Just relax and have fun. We'll be back soon."  
  
"If you're sure." The Arabian answered, watching as his two friends stepped out the front door.  
  
"We're fine Quatre. We'll see you in a bit. Tell the others we left if you can." Rai only lingered long enough to hear Quatre reply before shutting the door and led Derek over to the elevator. "I assume that you have a way of protecting yourself just in case we are attacked."  
  
"I do." Derek pushed the button for the bottom floor and the elevator started with a jolt. "You?"  
  
Rai smirked, glancing at his companion out of corner of his wintry gems. "Always." He continued to keep his eyes trained before him as he exited the lift and only briefly looked to Derek when they climbed into his car. /How are we going to do this? I know he's hurting and I sure as hell am to. It's agony to be near him and not be able to touch him because of some goddamned vampires!/  
  
Meanwhile, similar thoughts were running through the vampire's mind. /How could the Council do this? I know that they would never bother some issue like this. Is it just because Rai is a necromancer?/ He snorted mentally. /Probably and it only adds that he is the one that has slayed the most of my people./ Derek winced, his chocolate eyes grazing over the other's profile. /All the same though, I do miss him and I really do want to just hold him in my arms again. I would give anything to be able to do that./  
  
"Derek?" Rai's sweet voice broke through his reverie and said vampire's head snapped up as he noted that the vehicle had already pulled to a stop. Eyes flickering to the necromancer, Derek offered a sheepish smile as he realized the other was already standing outside. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and clambered out of his seat. Together, the two silently trekked up the short path that led up to the front door and into the house.  
  
"I'll go grab the duffels, you can take whatever you need out and lay it on the bed, alright?" The brunette said as they entered the house. He saw Derek nod in agreement and they separated; Rai going into the storage closet near the bathroom close to the end of the hall and Derek upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
Rai was digging through one of the many boxes in the closet when he felt a surge of unknown dead magic crest over him and cause his neck hairs to rise. Silver-blue eyes narrowing, the necromancer cautiously held an enchanted scroll in his hand as he scanned the hallway for any sign of an intruder. Although as abruptly as the energy had come, it was gone. He stood stock still and tense for a moment longer before deciding to dismiss the occurrence as a trick of his mind. /I guess I'm just a little edgy./ Rai told himself but even those words sounded self-convincing in his ears. The American replaced the parchment with the others in his pocket and hastily fished out the travel bag from the box he had been searching through before nearly sprinting up the stairs.  
  
Reaching the bedroom, Rai couldn't help the sigh of respite that escaped when he saw that Derek was safely sorting out some clothes. The vampire looked up and locked eyes with Rai. A flash of confusion coasted through his eyes as he detected the obvious relief in the icy orbs that were fixed with his. "What is it Rai?"  
  
Rai's quickly replaced the appearance of concern with indifference and forced a smile. "Nothing. Let's just hurry so we can get back." He assisted the blonde in placing everything in the duffel that was necessary before they both made their way down the stairs. Wintry gems swept across the house one last time as Rai turned off the hallway light and shut the door behind himself; therefore, missing the dark figure as he stepped out of his hiding place in the shadows.  
  
The man silently crept his way over to the window and watched as Rai and Derek drove off before his eyes hardened with resolve. He had a necromancer and a master vampire to meet.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who's the dark figure? What does he want? Dum dum dum. . . Hehe, I know I'm being weird. I haven't had much sleep and I'm getting really sick of calculus. Anyway, what'd you think about chapter four? Any good? I think I sorta liked how this turned out but I still need some public opinion. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far and chapter five should be out as soon as I can get to it. 


	5. Images and Secrets

Chapter 5: Images and Secrets  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, see, here's the next chapter. As usual the same warnings apply with this chapter of the fic as the rest of the story and well let's just say that there may be a twist coming up soon. Uh, other than that, I have nothing more to say except please review and I'll be happy. *chibi eyes* Onegai, I got the flu and do really need the cheering up at the moment. *sneezes and tosses another tissue into the trash* Onegai?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Images and Secrets  
  
The previous evening Rai had spent nearly four hours researching and erecting walls and traps around his apartment so that no one could enter without Derek, Wufei, or his permission. And now, he was currently sitting in his freezing car, huddling close as he could to his cup of coffee outside of Preventer's Headquarters.  
  
"Come on Rai. We have to go in sometime." Wufei muttered for nearly the hundredth time and again receiving a stubborn glare from Rai.  
  
"No. I know the guys saw something was wrong with me yesterday. Heero asked me if I was alright for Pete's sake. I do not want to go in there so that they can try to cheer me up. Besides, who knows what my crazy brother came up with this time?" The blue-eyed necromancer complained finally, taking another sip of his coffee and savoring the warmth that it spread all the way down his throat and to his toes.  
  
Wufei growled at his partner, tugging his coat closer to his body he opened his car door and climbed out. Trudging around the vehicle, the Asian threw open the driver's side door and glared at Rai. "Listen Maxwell, I'm freezing and if you don't come with me soon, I am going to personally drag you in there."  
  
Rai stuck his tongue out at Wufei and drank the last of his coffee. "You wouldn't dare. Besides. . .hey!" Icy blue eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise as his companion lifted him from his seat, tossed him over his shoulder and began to carry him towards the glass doors of their work place. "Chang! You put me down this instant!"  
  
"No way Maxwell. We are already a few minutes late and I don't know about you but I have no urge to put up with that four-eyed onna today." Snarling, Wufei kept grumbling under his breath about all the pain that he had to go through each day while Rai continued to screech loudly about the indecent treatment.  
  
As they entered the building, heads poked out from cubicles and doors alike and many mouths dropped in shock to see two of the calmest Gundam pilots acting as such.  
  
Duo and Trowa, who had fully come out of their offices were standing together as they both gaped at the sight before them. "Is that really my brother and Wu-man?"  
  
Trowa nodded wordlessly, his single visible emerald eye following the abnormal scene. "The world has gone to hell."  
  
If anything, the former Deathscythe pilot was even more floored than before. Shaking his head, Duo spun around on his heels and stuck his hands in his uniform pockets as he strolled back to his office. "Whoever up there is tryin to fuck with my mind is doin a damn good job at it." Kicking the door shut, the last thing Duo heard was an extremely earsplitting curse from Rai and a laugh from Wufei who had obviously just dumped his partner to the ground.  
  
Not a moment later, a golden head appeared around Duo's door and the braided-pilot looked up to find Quatre. "Don't even ask."  
  
Quatre, who was just about to question his friend about all the noise, raised an eyebrow and silently shut the door again in confusion.  
  
"A damn good job." Duo muttered again as he shuffled through his papers, hell-bent on finding some normality.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Rai was shooting daggers at his Chinese friend as he climbed to his feet. "Chang Wufei, that was not necessary!"  
  
Wufei snorted, rolling his eyes causing the American to turn an even brighter shade of angry crimson. "Listen Maxwell, I'm sorry but just calm down. There's no point in being mad about it now. It's over with and there's nothing that you can do about it by being angry."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rai forced himself to listen to Wufei's words and gave a slow nod. "Alright Wufei but don't ever do that again." He received a silent agreement and with that over, focused his attention on their audience. "Show's over people. Don't you have some work to do around here?" Rai grinned with satisfaction as the other lower-ranked Preventers abruptly dropped out of sight and the brunette straightened his jacket before heading to the lounge to prepare another cup of coffee. /I just love being a general./  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was nearly eleven in the afternoon before chocolate eyes finally blinked open and Derek entered the world of consciousness. Groaning, he moved a searching hand to the empty bed beside him and sat up when he realized that it really had only been a dream. /And don't I wish it wasn't. God, I miss him./ With a final sigh, he stood and stretched out tense muscles before shuffling out of the warm room and into the kitchen. Derek was about to open the refrigerator when he found a note taped to the handle. It read:  
  
  
  
Well, I guess you're finally awake. I left some breakfast for you in the oven. Wufei and I should return around nine tonight until then make yourself comfortable and here are a list of numbers where you can reach the others or myself.  
  
Rai  
  
  
  
After that, the vampire found, as promised, a small list of phone numbers for all the Gundam pilots. Reading the note over one last time, Derek found a magnet on the fridge and replaced the letter and then opened the oven to find a still warm plate of toast, bacon, and eggs awaiting him. While he didn't necessarily need the nourishment, Derek had always enjoyed his lov-ex-lover's cooking so he dutifully ate his share.  
  
When he finished, Derek hurriedly washed the dishes before going to get ready. He had wanted to wander the city that day and possibly visit the library to do some research in their 'restricted', and by restricted it meant preternatural creatures only, section. It seriously was beneficial having werewolves running the local library branch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Have you located them?"  
  
"Yes." Rasped the velvety voice as piercing scarlet eyes glanced up in respect. "I tracked them to their old home. When did you wish for me to confront them, master?"  
  
The deeper voice hummed lowly in thought before replying. "Observe them for a while and give me reports on their every move. I shall tell you when the time is right."  
  
"Of course, master." The shadow-hidden figure bowed respectfully then straightened and glided his way to the door that would lead him to his rest for the day. He would need it, for the man had a feeling that he would have a very tiring evening approaching.  
  
/After all,/ he thought bitterly to himself, /it never was a very easy or harmless task dealing with that Rai Maxwell./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Said necromancer was at that moment, singing softly a song that had been stuck in his mind starting after lunch when he had heard Duo humming it. Rai sighed as he began the song again and flipped the page to the report in his hand. /This is boring. Why do I have to read these things if they're all the same. Always more crap about how much time they've been in the office and how much ammunition they had used in the past week; which was usually none./ He blew at his bangs, bored to tears, as he tossed the folder onto his neatly arranged desk. Yawning, Rai eyed the clock and scowled at it when he realized that it was only four in the afternoon. /Damn! Five more hours to go./ Rai considered the report again before folding his hands across his stomach and reclining in his office chair and closing his eyes.  
  
He was about to drift off when the distinctive sound of his door opening bothered him and Rai half-opened his eyes to see Duo entering his office. "Gee, thanks for knocking." The necromancer muttered teasingly, gesturing for his brother to take the seat across from him. "What's up Duo?"  
  
The other man only stared at Rai for a excruciatingly long period of time, until even the brunette couldn't stand it anymore and began to shift uneasily in his chair. "Earth to Duo. It's not normal just to walk into someone's office and just gawk at them. What did you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Duo finally answered, his violet eyes drilling into Rai's own icy orbs.  
  
Rai nearly fell out of his chair in exasperation but managed to collect himself in time. "I'm fine 'nii-chan. You don't to worry about me."  
  
"Too late and I don't think you're fine."  
  
Eyebrows arched so high, Rai was in absolute shock at the blunt answer and straightforward behavior. He's only reaction was to open and close his mouth a few times and stutter out some unintelligible words before eventually falling silent.  
  
"Well?" Duo prompted.  
  
"Well what? I told you. . ."  
  
"No you're not." The older pilot interrupted immediately. "Talk."  
  
"Erm. . ." Rai nervously squirmed in his chair and just as he was about to speak, there came a beep from his phone indicating the comm. system and the American breathed a sigh of relief. "General Rai Maxwell here."  
  
"Rai?" Lady Une's voice broke through the communication channel. "I need you to run down to the hangars asap and see to some of the new recruits. They need some extra training in mobile suit operations."  
  
Rai thanked whatever being was looking out for him up there and enthusiastically agreed. "Aye aye ma'am." With that he shut off the intercom and grinned charmingly at Duo. "Well, looks like we'll have to postpone that talk. Thanks anyway. Talk to you later." Before his brother could even protest, Rai had grabbed his jacket and was already out the door and halfway down the hall.  
  
Duo frowned disapprovingly as his younger brother vanished from sight and then pouted slightly as he made his way back to his office. /Une sure has the worst times ever to interrupt. Although that look on Rai's face was the most priceless thing this century./ Snickering, the amethyst-eyed pilot began to plot another way in which he would be able to corner Rai into talking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chocolate brown eyes skimmed over yet another dusty, yellowed page as Derek sighed. All around him were piled stacks of books on all matters concerning necromancers and vampires yet none of them proved to be of any assistance. While he had still found no useful information pertaining to his and Rai's situation, the blonde had managed to locate several historical facts on his once lover that he had never known before. /Rai sure has been a busy little slayer. I can't believe that he's really that powerful. He must have learned to hide his powers really well since I can't even detect them./ Shutting the tome, Derek's gaze swept over the large pile, his eyes landing on a medium sized book, the only one that he had yet to read. /Might as well try it./  
  
Leaning his head on one palm and idly twirling a strand of hair between his fingers, Derek flipped through the book with his other hand. He was rapidly loosing hope in finding any helpful information when a passage on one of the last pages caught his attention.  
  
  
  
'While necromantic the vampiric races are generally known for their hate of each other, there have been a few recorded cases of lovers forming between the two cultures. In these scenarios, the necromancers are never marked but the vampires with whom they are coupled with have never told of any type of problems arising that would threaten their people. On the contrary, instead of creating problematic issues, the joining usually increased the power levels of the vampire and presented far more gains than losses. Therefore, in the year 1782, the High Council of Vampires deemed that relationships of sorts are permitted with no penalties.'  
  
  
  
Derek's mind spun as the words kept repeating themselves over and over in his thoughts. /If it's permitted, then why? Why were we threatened by the Council? Unless. .. / He frowned at the absurd idea that presented itself and shook it away. /It couldn't be. I must speak with Rai./ Hastily standing, the master quickly gathered his belongings and the single text that he needed before checking his watch and racing out of the dimly lit room.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Hehe, alright, sorry about that but I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Gah, with this flu though I don't know how soon that'll be. *sniffle* I hate being sick! Umm. . . other than that , please review and thanks. I'm gonna go lie down now. . . *falls onto her bed and waves weakly* Until next time. . . 


	6. Past Hauntings

Chapter 6: Past Hauntings  
  
  
  
  
  
This flu just does not want to go away! Argh! Oh well, at least I don't have marching band at the moment that would not be good. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter and I think I'm actually finishing these faster than I can post them. ^_^ Well, please do review and thanks to everyone that does.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Past Hauntings  
  
"Rai!" Derek came careening into the American's office and straight into a startled Rai, sending them both to the ground. Not even bothering to allow them time to stand, the vampire pushed himself up slightly so that he could meet the wintry blue eyes before speaking. "We don't have to be apart anymore Rai!"  
  
"What are you talking about Derek? I was just about to leave; couldn't this have waited until we got home?" Rai was still stunned at the blonde's sudden appearance and could only stare up in confusion at the other.  
  
"No. Here." Derek thrust the book that he had found at the library into Rai's hands and reluctantly stood so that the brunette could also get up to read through the marked page in the text.  
  
Rai sighed as he took the book and walked around his desk to take his seat. He noted that Derek had followed him and was now watching over his shoulder and he attempted to block this out as he quickly scanned over the page. After a moment, Rai looked to Derek with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you get this Derek?"  
  
"At the library. Don't you see it? Our relationship was never a concern with the Council."  
  
Shaking his head, the necromancer shut the text and spun around to face Derek. "Are you trying to tell me that some random rogue vamps are imitating the Vampire High Council just so they can kill me? From what I understand, the Council would hunt down these rogues even if I was their target."  
  
Derek was about to argue when another voice from the shadows cut into their conversation. In a flash, Rai's gun was in his hand and he was glaring in the dark corner nearest to the windows. "Show yourself now or I promise your death shall not be a pleasant one."  
  
"No need to overreact Mr. Maxwell." From the darkness emerged a figure shrouded by a midnight-hued trench coat and a matching wide-brimmed hat. As he glanced up, Rai caught sight of a few wisps of white hair and crimson eyes that met his with a cold smirk. "I am only here to speak with you concerning these rogues."  
  
The necromancer snorted in distrust. "Are you one of their agents then?"  
  
"No, I am not. Allow me to introduce myself." The vampire bowed as he removed his head, confirming that his hair was indeed white but his face was not a day over twenty. "My name is Ruen, a representative of the High Council."  
  
Rai's eyes narrowed as he contemplated Ruen's claim and even though he could feel the ancient power radiating off of the mysterious vampire, the brunette needed more confirmation. "Can you vouch for him Derek?"  
  
Derek nodded. "I can. Ruen works for the Master of the High Council."  
  
Ruen flashed what was supposed to be a charming smile at Derek before turning a cautious eye to Rai. "Is that good enough for you necromancer?"  
  
"Back to formalities are we?" The American seemed to consider the question for a brief moment before inclining his head in agreement. Rai lowered his weapon but as the vampires noted, still kept it gripped tightly in his hands. "Fine. I believe you but pull something stupid and you'll regret it. Now what do you want?"  
  
Flipping some hair out of his eyes, Ruen leaned against Rai's desk. "I suspect the same thing that you want. My master had originally not planned to speak with you for a while yet but considering Master Asgaroth's discoveries we decided that the time to act was now. So, to continue, we will refer to what you had stated, the Council most certainly are not pleased with the rogues and would do anything to be rid of them. They have committed a crime in using the High Council's name to account for attempts in murder. We see this as a punishable felony even if it is your life that they are after."  
  
"Well, don't I feel loved." Rai muttered sarcastically. "So what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Form a temporary alliance with us and we will work together to be rid of them. You must admit that they are a pain in both of our sides."  
  
"Then what will happen afterwards?" All eyes turned to Derek. "What will happen after we are rid of these rogues? Will the High Council turn on us and try to separate Rai and I themselves?"  
  
Ruen smirked but shook his head. "No. We adhere to the laws Master Asgaroth and your relationship if quite legal in our eyes. Although, I cannot guarantee that attempts on the necromancer's life won't be made after the truce is over. After all, you, Mr. Maxwell, are also another thorn in our sides."  
  
Surprisingly, Rai chuckled. "Good to know that I'm succeeding at my job." His eyes sparkled in amusement as he pleasantly replied. "Alright, Ruen, we have a truce until this is solved. Although, please do warn your master that he should not try to use this alliance to kill me. I am sure that he and I both know that I have the will and strength to destroy him if necessary."  
  
The vampire shuddered at the sudden crest of energy that rolled over him and obediently nodded. "I shall give him your message." Replacing his hat, Ruen once again melted into the shadows and he was gone.  
  
"Are you seriously planning on working with them?" Derek breathed, eyes following Rai as he went through his desk, collecting any papers he needed before placing them in his briefcase.  
  
"I am." He stood, giving Derek a confident smile. "Don't worry about it Derek. I can take care of myself."  
  
"But this is the Council you're dealing with! Not a normal master vampire!" The blonde protested, coming to stand directly before Rai.  
  
Rai closed his eyes with a sigh. "I realize that Derek and I know how to deal with it." He opened his eyes and locked them with the other's. "You would think that I have lived this long and not know how to deal with your Council?"  
  
Derek grunted and crossed his arms. "Until today I may have thought otherwise, Taranthiel."  
  
Silver-blue gems widened in shock. "How do you know that name?" He held up a hand before Derek could answer. "Never mind." Rai chuckled sullenly and waved a hand in dismissal. "Those books sure are resourceful little springs of information aren't they?"  
  
"That they are." The blonde gripped Rai's shoulder tenderly with one hand as he used his other to tip Rai's face up. "Why did you never tell me your true name and power?"  
  
"Because that name was never meant to be uttered again. I am no longer Taranthiel. I left that long ago when I chose the path of a necromancer." Icy orbs laced with bitter laughter. "And would you truly have believed me if I told revealed my true power? Would you have stayed with me? Too many have left me out of fear for what I am truly capable of."  
  
Derek sighed, considering the information before replying carefully. "True I may have been frightened to a certain point when I had discovered what you can really do," he held Rai tightly as the necromancer tried to squirm away from him, "but I also love and trust you. Therefore, nothing about you could ever drive me away from you." The pale-haired vampire smiled as the one in his arms quieted and then stilled. Raising one elegant hand, Derek ran it gently through Rai's hair. "I do love you Rai and I always will."  
  
"I love you too Derek." Rai could feel the stinging of unshed tears but he forced them away and buried his face in Derek's shoulder. "I missed you, you know that?"  
  
"Hmm." Tilting the porcelain face up to meet his, Derek laid a feather soft kiss on his lover's lips. "We should probably hurry. Wufei may be getting impatient."  
  
"Gah! Wufei!" Grabbing his briefcase from his chair, Rai took Derek's hand and dragged him out of the office and down the halls. He paused, breathing deeply as he came to another door. "Wufei." Peeking his head inside, the American frowned when he saw no sign of his partner. "That's strange. Where. . ." He jumped back as a thing whistling sound caught his sensitive ears and not a second later, a large knife was lodged into the wall where Rai had been but a second ago.  
  
"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Derek muttered mockingly, pulling the blade from the wall and flipping it in his hands. After a short study, the vampire's eyes widened.  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"  
  
"This insignia, it's the mark of the High Council. Do you think that Ruen lied to us?"  
  
"No." Both watched as Ruen stumbled into the room, clutching his side. "We did not."  
  
"Well well, our little messenger boy has returned." Rai stalked forward, grabbing Ruen by the collar of his shirt. "Did you do this? And where the hell is Wufei? Do not lie because I will know and it will cost you your life."  
  
Ruen winced in pain as the brunette shook him roughly. "I did not do this. It wasn't the work of the Council. As for Wufei, the rogues took him. I tried to stop them but for some reason I could not."  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't? You're old enough and powerful enough to handle nearly six younger vampires by yourself." Rai snarled out, eyes bleeding fully silver in warning.  
  
"I realize that necromancer but there was just something about their auras. It was as if there was an outside source increasing their powers. I was fortunate to get away." Ruen coughed and a trickle of blood escaped his mouth. "Please, is there anyway that you can heal me?"  
  
"You cannot heal yourself?" Derek asked, peering at the wound on Ruen's side. He frowned in concern when the red-eyed vampire shook his head and grimaced painfully again. "Rai?"  
  
Rai sighed and laid the vampire on the ground gently. "Fine but this is only because we are going to need you to help us now." Concentrating, the man slowly began to transform and when his spell had died down, an elven- mage sat in the place of the human pilot. Rai immediately began an incantation and with a dull glow, the wound mended over and the flow of blood clotted and came to a halt. "There. What?"  
  
"Taranthiel." Ruen breathed, sitting up in alarm.  
  
"You're people do seem to know my old name quite well." Rai remarked with a hint of sarcasm. "Where have you heard it Ruen?"  
  
The white-haired vampire opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to force words out before he finally found his voice. "I-I was there. I was there with you all those years ago when you had become a necromancer. I had been one of the first that you had tried to save."  
  
Rai's forehead wrinkled with puzzlement as he thought back to his first few years as a necromancer. Suddenly it hit him and the elf brought one hand up to forced Ruen to meet his eyes. Seeing the frightened expression only increased the impact of the memory. "What happened? They were emerald once."  
  
"I don't know but I can assure you that I was as equally distressed the day that my eyes turned red and my hair white." Ruen relaxed visibly.  
  
"No wonder I did not recognize you. And your ears. They are those of a human's now." The elven lord traced one lobe to emphasize his point.  
  
Ruen nodded sadly. "They were the last to go. I guess that turning into a creature of the night has that effect on elves." He reached up, touching Rai's ears longingly.  
  
"I am so sorry my friend. I should have been able to save you that day." Rai whispered softly, all his feeling of anger and hate for the vampire in front of him melted away into regret and sorrow.  
  
Shaking his head, Ruen offered a small smile. "No, you chose correctly in saving those children. Besides, I had asked for you to do so. If you had not, I would have had a harder life than I do now, knowing that they were all slaughtered because of me. Besides it is in the past and there is nothing that we can do now." He chuckled. "And we should talk of more pleasant things. After all, it has been several centuries since we last saw each other."  
  
Derek watched with curiosity as his lover and Ruen spoke in hushed tones before they both stood and turned to him. Rai was the one to speak. "Come. We must solve this quickly or we may never locate Wufei in time."  
  
"This could be a lure though Taranthiel. Perhaps they intend to use Wufei as bait rather than a sacrificial example." Ruen offered, trailing after his two new companions.  
  
"I do hope so. For Wufei's sake and theirs." Rai replied, not even bothering to shift back into his human form as they climbed into his car to speed back to the necromancer's apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, I'm amazed that some people actually would read it this far! Lol, please review and until next time. 


	7. Deeper Is the Wound

Chapter 7: Deeper Is the Wound  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I realize that a lot of people may already know about this but please sign this petition to keep the NC-17 rated stories on this sight. I personally do not read or write NC-17 fics but I do know some people that do write them and they are all brilliant writers. To ban these fics are wrong since the NC-17 writers have put as much effort into their stories as other authors have. Therefore they should not be punished for this, rather the blame should remain with the people that pay no mind to any of the warnings and we all know that a window comes up to verify that a reader is 17 before they enter. Not to mention, we are all aware that FF.net needs money to support it so why chase all the authors away that pay for the sight to keep running. After all, most of the paying members are adults right? So here's the sight. Please sign if you want the stories to stay. Thanks.  
  
http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/  
  
  
  
Now with that done with, on with comments about this story. I think that I only have a few chapters left with this story and I would greatly appreciate some more reviews before I complete it. ^_^ Anyway, there's yet another twist/surprise in this chapter. Hehe, gotta read to find out what it is though. Well, with that said the same warnings as before apply to this part of the fic. Please review and/or give feedback about the NC- 17 ban. Thanks and on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Deeper Is the Wound  
  
Ruen sighed tiredly as he replaced the receiver and looked up at his two companions. "Kimmuriel will meet us no earlier than tomorrow evening." They were currently in Rai's apartment, the necromancer brewing some coffee in the kitchen while Ruen and Derek were seated at the dining table with the phone placed in front of them.  
  
"Are you positive Ruen?" Rai asked as he sauntered into the dining room and set down two mugs in front of the vampires.  
  
The red-eyed man nodded regretfully. "I'm sorry Taranthiel but he will not budge."  
  
Rai still shuddered slightly at his true name, having not heard it in so long but pushed aside those feelings to deal with the matter at hand. "Damnit all." He murmured under his breath, slumping into his chair and closing his eyes. "I do not want to leave Wufei with them longer than we have to."  
  
"Rai, we don't even know where to look yet." Derek stated as he placed a comforting hand over his lover's.  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong." Ruen smirked. "It pays to have the Master of the Council at your side." He cleared his throat before starting to speak again. "When the rogues had attacked I had managed to catch a glimpse of their leader's face and let's say you would never believe who it was."  
  
The American raised one eyebrow. "Enlighten me."  
  
"Well. . ." Ruen locked eyes with his friend. "Let's start with me guessing that you do recall who Soji was."  
  
Rai scowled. "Damn bastard."  
  
Ruen chuckled. "Yep, you remember him. Anyway, apparently after you had played the role of Death and killed him, his partner. . ." The vampire held up a hand to prevent any questions. "Before you ask, Soji did have a partner working in the background and it appears that not only was this woman his colleague, she was his lover. With that fact, I'm sure that you can come to your conclusions as to why she's doing this."  
  
"Revenge." Derek bit out, angered at the very thought that Soji could still haunt them in the afterlife. "What's her name and where can I find her? I will give her a painful and tormented death for daring to do this!"  
  
The necromancer sighed and shook his head as he laid one calming hand on Derek's arm. "Derek, I can deal with this. It's not as if this was the first time that one of your kind has wanted my blood in revenge."  
  
"But Rai-"  
  
"Love, let me handle this." Rai then glanced over to his old friend. "Then it seems we have until the morrow to prepare for this. Can you have all the information to me by the morning?"  
  
Ruen mulled over the request for a short moment before finally nodding. "I can but I must go out and gather the information myself. It will be dangerous business."  
  
"I shall accompany you then. We will have more chance of surviving this ordeal if we are together." Answered the brunette with determination blazing in his icy gems. /I failed you last time Ruen. I will not this time./ "Derek, could you call up a few vampires you are sure can trust and are willing fight with us. Somehow I believe that we will need all the help we can get."  
  
The blonde nodded, eyes boring in Rai's, his entire demeanor stating that he disapproved of the other going without him into potential danger.  
  
It was then, as the tension was rising that there came a knock. Glad for the distraction, Rai stood and cautiously made his way to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Just us itouto-chan." Called back Duo's voice.  
  
Rai peeked through the peep hole to confirm this before opening the door. "Hey guys. Come on in." An electrical current ran along the frame of the door as the protection spell took in the other pilots' life force signatures before Rai ushered them inside. "Does anyone want something to drink? I just made some coffee."  
  
Everyone accepted and Quatre followed the younger pilot into the kitchen as Heero, Duo, and Trowa joined Derek and Ruen in the living room. "So what are you guys doing here anyway Quatre?"  
  
Quatre glanced up from where he was boiling some water for tea. "To tell the truth we were worried Rai. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Despite his new worries, a smile pulled at his lips and it was the first genuine smile Rai had given for a long time. "I'm fine now Quatre."  
  
Sandrock's former pilot measured Rai's sincerity in his answer before breathing a breath of relief. "Good." Quatre fell silent and they worked in peace until the blonde spoke again. "There, the tea's finished. Coffee ready?"  
  
Rai nodded and turned, holding three steaming cups in his hand but he almost dropped them when he saw that Quatre was holding two of his own. "Why do you have another cup?"  
  
"For Wufei. I assumed that he would want. . ." Quatre trailed off in concern when he saw the wintry-eyed man wince. "What is it Rai? What happened?"  
  
Quatre could practically see the walls resurrect themselves in Rai's eyes as the necromancer straightened and met his gaze with a cold one of his own. "Don't worry about it Quatre. Everything's being taken care of. Now come on, we should go back to the others." He paused as he was heading out. "And you won't need the other cup."  
  
Once they had reached the group in the living room, Rai immediately handed out the drinks before taking his seat between Derek and Ruen. He smiled lovingly up at his lover when Derek wrapped an arm about his waist and then turned to speak with Ruen in hushed tones. "We leave in an hour's time."  
  
"Alright." The white-haired vampire bit his lip as he pulled his legs up onto the couch and under himself. "Taranthiel, do you think that there is anyway to reverse the effects that took away the markings of my elven heritage?"  
  
Rai frowned, of course he knew a way but he also knew of the consequences. "There is. In fact I could out right remove all traces of your forced vampiric nature."  
  
"I would become a full elf again?!" Ruen asked breathily, leaning forward.  
  
"You would." The necromancer's frown deepened. "But the magic is of forbidden origin. I would have to argue this with the Necromancy Council."  
  
"Could you? I know that this is asking so much of you but. . ."  
  
Rai cut in. "You are already doing so much for me Ruen. I will see as to what I can do concerning this matter and if I cannot restore you fully then I will do what I can."  
  
"That is all I ask."  
  
They traded smiles and then the brunette sighed. "We should probably prepare to leave. The sooner we gather all the information the sooner we can find Wufei and bring him home. . .that is if he's still alive when we find him."  
  
Ruen inclined his head in agreement and climbed to his feet, Rai following suit.  
  
"If you'll excuse us, Ruen and I have some matters to attend to. We should be back in the early morning." Rai and the vampire vanished into the bedroom for nearly half an hour and when both came back in they were dressed in their coats. "I'll talk to everyone later. Bye Derek." The necromancer leaned down and gave the other a chaste, sweet kiss before hurrying out the door.  
  
Derek let his eyes slip shut as he reclined against the couch and tried to push away the tears. /God, I beg of you, please let Rai be alright. Let him return to me. Please. I'll do anything./  
  
Caught in his mental anguish, Derek missed the attack until he heard someone crash into an invisible barrier and his brown orbs flew open in shock to find Trowa sprawled out cold on the floor. The other pilots all had their weapons trained on the French man as an enchantment seemed to melt away from him and his facial features reverted to those of a vampire.  
  
All were silent, staring down at the body apprehensively until a suspicious chuckle came from Derek. "Well, what do you know? Rai's spell did work." He snarled as he stood and hoisted the unconscious vampire off the ground and dark magic began to flow around him. His clothes and hair fluttered with a sourceless wind and his pupils melted away while fangs grew to show beneath his upper lip. Energy crackled all about him and Derek glowered and the magic seemed to spread to encase the one in his grasp. The energy abruptly triggered the lesser vampire's senses and within a second, the other's eyes had snapped open. "Explain yourself imposter. Where is Trowa?!"  
  
The vampire shook as he clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"You better realize that you have angered a Master now talk before I see it fit to torture you for the information." Derek hissed out, his fangs gleaming in the lamp light.  
  
"He-he's with the other human."  
  
Derek smirked callously. "And where, pray tell, would that be?"  
  
"I-I don't know. M-my Master does no-not tell me these things." Despite the intensifying anger in the master vampire from the frustration, Derek could tell that his lesser was not lying.  
  
Shrugging, the blonde nodded. "Then you are of no use to me any more." With a sickening snap, Derek dropped the other and stillness settled throughout the room like a heavy blanket.  
  
At last, Heero broke out of his trance and stepped forward to kneel beside their attacker. Upon examining him, the Japanese man stifled a gasp. "He's neck is broken. He's dead."  
  
Derek huffed nonchalantly. "I could have done much worse to that scum." The vampire focused his magic on his remaining friends to ensure that they were indeed who they appeared to be before speaking. "You should stay here for the night. It will be the safest option. Now I have some things to take care of."  
  
"But Derek-"  
  
"No!" Derek spat out, dangerous embers burning in his dark eyes. "You are not trained to do this. Let us handle it."  
  
The men cringed in fear at the ferocity in their companion's voice and reluctantly they agreed.  
  
"Just promise me Derek that you will find Trowa."  
  
"I can promise that and no more Quatre. Now I really do have some work to do. You three may as well get as much rest as you can. I'll be sure to contact Rai about this."  
  
Duo could see the pain in emanating from Derek and without another word, led his lover and Quatre into the bedroom so they could discuss their sleeping arrangement; although all three knew that they would not find any rest that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Fuck!" Rai nearly threw his cell phone into the wall as he gripped it with bloodless fingers.  
  
Ruen stopped walking, twisting around to stare at his companion with worry. "What?"  
  
"They fuckin' took Trowa! That was a goddamn imposter in my living room and I didn't even know it!" The American wheeled around and slammed his fist into the nearby wall, blood welling up immediately.  
  
Rushing to Rai's side, Ruen took the injured hand in his own but the necromancer's elven healing abilities were already closing up the cuts and stopped the blood flow. He watched this longingly, remember his own ability from so long ago before fixing his eyes with Rai's. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You were smart enough to instill protections not only around the apartment but around Derek and because of that he is safe. Besides, you had no way to know that the Trowa that walked in was not your friend. From what I gathered, the real Trowa must be really quiet and so it would naturally be difficult to see his imposter."  
  
"But I should have checked." Rai murmured indignantly, berating himself mentally.  
  
"Elven lord or not we are not infallible Taranthiel. It may have been a while since you made a mistake but you still make them. Let this go, we now have two people on the line and you are going to have to be fully focused on this task."  
  
Slowly a forced smile grew on Rai's face as he gave a quiet laugh. "You are ever the voice of reason, my old friend. There has been nary a change in you since we last spoke those many years ago."  
  
Ruen grinned. "Then it is good to know that I retained something of my old self. Now come, we have some work to do and people to save."  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter 7 for ya. This story should be completed soon so stayed tuned. Feedback is greatly appreciated concerning both this story ad the petition. Thanks. 


	8. Fear Leads to Power

Chapter 8: Fear Leads to Power  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi again everyone. Sorry that its been so long since I've updated but I've been working like mad with school and trying to get up my new website. The addy for the site is on my profile page so please feel free to visit and tell me what you think. Anyways, warnings for this chapter are similar to the last one. Please read and review and thank you.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Fear Leads to Power  
  
"I already told you, sir. He cannot be disturbed."  
  
Rai growled low in his throat and reaching over the counter, the necromancer jerked the bouncer forward. "Listen to me." His eyes swirled and the specs of sapphire that floated in the sea of silver vanished. "Do not fuck with me right now. You either take me to him or you shortly won't have legs to come after when I go to find him myself."  
  
The vampire's face contorted with fear and recognization as Rai pulled him in so that the necromancer's familiar face was revealed through the haze of smoke and strobing lights. "Ra-Rai Ma-Maxwell?"  
  
Smirking cruelly, Rai nodded. "You betcha. Now what were you saying about me seeing Jean-Claude?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Now, there is no reason to get violent, mon cher." Came a smooth voice from behind where Rai and Ruen stood.  
  
Rai's eyes bled back to their normal color as he pasted a pleasant smile on his face and turned around. "Now, what did I tell you about calling me that Jean-Claude?"  
  
The sultry master and owner of the club they were now in chuckled and motioned for Rai to embrace him. This of course, the necromancer could not refuse on terms that Jean-Claude may then take that as insult and refuse to give his assistance. "So why are you here mon cher?"  
  
Sighing, Rai moved away from the ebon-haired vampire before Jean-Claude could run a hand through his hair. "Ruen and I are here to gather some information. Don't tell me that you don't know because I am quite aware that you tend to make everything your business."  
  
"You have not changed at all. Just as blunt and sharp as always." Jean- Clause stated with a smile, his eyes only flickering to Ruen briefly to register him.  
  
"And I would have thought that my behavior would have hinted for you to use my real name by now." Rai shot back; he ignored the warning pull on his sleeve from his friend and only gave Ruen a reassuring glance.  
  
Jean-Claude seemed undaunted by the comment, his eyes still glowing with careful amusement. (Even he knew to be cautious around Rai no matter how much he teased the necromancer.) "Not quite yet. Now shall we go to my office? I take it that this matter is of great concern for you to come here personally."  
  
Rai nodded mutely, glaring at the bouncer one last time as the trio walked past and grinning when the vampire skittered away as if the hounds of hell were after him.  
  
"Can we trust him Taranthiel?" Ruen whispered to his companion as they walked down the hall.  
  
The American sighed and looked at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. "As much as I hate to say so, yes we can. Don't worry, if anybody, Jean- Claude will be able to find out what we need. Not to mention you managed to gather some other powerful sources that I probably couldn't even access."  
  
Ruen mumbled something and an embarrassed blush rose on his cheeks. He only flushed harder when Rai grinned and clapped him on shoulder. "C'mon. Jean-Claude's not always the patient one and I don't want to have to do any type of odd favor for him just to answer my questions."  
  
With that they fell silent and hurried in through the door the master vampire had disappeared into. Once they entered, the duo found Jean-Claude already seated behind and ebony desk and upon seeing them the other motioned for Ruen and Rai to take the chairs across from him. "Would you like some refreshments?"  
  
Rai smiled, secretly patting Ruen's knee so that the vampire would follow his lead. "No thank you Jean-Claude. You know I am never one to drink alcohol while in a meeting."  
  
Ruen shook his head as well and received a nonchalant shrug in return.  
  
"Well, then let's get down to business." The necromancer moved forward in his seat. "As I know that you make it a hobby to keep in my affairs Jean- Claude, I don't doubt that you know of the rogues that are after me."  
  
"Hmm. . .I might. What do you want know?" Jean-Claude's eyes were half- lidded as he steepled his fingers.  
  
The American snorted, leaning back in his own seat. "You know damn well what I want to know. I want their names and if possible, where they are hiding."  
  
"Their names I can provide you with, mon cher but I am afraid that even I do not know where they are."  
  
Rai muttered a curse. "This is your city Jean-Claude and you do not know where these rogues are?"  
  
Jean-Claude's eyes darkened for a brief moment before the casual smile was prominent again. "They have proved no threat to my people yet and if I am not mistaken, they are also after Master Asgaroth."  
  
"Selfish and coldhearted as always. And you wonder why I never liked you Jean-Claude. Fine, just give me their names and I can take it from there." Rai replied, not wanting to waste more time with the vampire, lest he accidentally killed Jean-Claude for his previous comment.  
  
"If I give you some names what will you give me?"  
  
Rai smirked and he deliberately moved his coat aside so that his gun was visible. "Your life."  
  
A small flash of panic echoed through Jean-Claude's mind. He knew that the other was serious and he was also quite aware that Rai could and would slay him before he could even move to retaliate. Steeling his private fears, Jean-Claude smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, mon cher."  
  
"Always."  
  
Jean-Claude titled his head slightly as he studied Rai but finally he smiled and nodded. "And as always I cannot refuse you." Opening a drawer in his desk, the vampire withdrew some files. "Here. This is all the information I can offer."  
  
Rai skimmed through the folder quickly before nodding in satisfaction. He stood and offered Jean-Claude a smile. "We'll contact you if we need anything else."  
  
The two cautiously exited the spacious office and the brunette would occasionally finger his weapon or toss a potentially homicidal glare at passing occupants of the club. With that combination, Ruen and Rai had no hindrances as they shoved and pushed their way to the door of the crowded room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Derek was glaring daggers at the wall when his remaining companions silently entered the apartment. Managing a strained smile for Rai, the platinum-haired vampire stood. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"We managed to gain a few leads from Jean-Claude but not much else. We have to wait for the spies that Ruen managed to assign to gather some more information before we can act." Rai answered but his puckered brow was not for the delay in assistance but rather the expression that he had seen on his lover's face when they first entered. "How did your dealings fare?"  
  
Derek couldn't stop the scowl that spread over his features. His fangs were clearly in sight, signifying his displeasure as he answered. "Those damned bastards killed several of my vampires."  
  
"Where are the remaining ones?" Ruen gasped out before the necromancer could even utter the question.  
  
"They're with Anita Blake. She and several of her wereleopards managed to save them. I was planning to go find them but I wanted to wait until you two returned so that you would know where I was going." Derek grabbed his coat and was about to walk out the door when Rai's hand on his arm stopped him. "What?"  
  
The necromancer shook his head. "You are not going alone."  
  
"I have to Rai and that would be no place for you. I don't want you to get hurt in a matter only concerning me."  
  
Rai's icy eyes flashed with brief pain before they hardened again. "Do you honestly believe that this doesn't concern me even with my relationship with you. They tried to hurt you through attacking your lessers and if they hurt you then it damn well has something to do with me. Besides, you know as well as I do that you won't be able to leave if I prevent it. I hate to say that but it's true. I can change the command words for the wards around this apartment before you even reach the door Derek."  
  
"Please. . .Rai-"  
  
"No." Answered Rai firmly. "I am not going to let you go alone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you get caught and I knew that I could do something about it."  
  
Derek sighed resignedly and finally nodded. "Alright but what about your brother and the others?"  
  
"I can look after them." Ruen interjected calmly. "Don't worry."  
  
Flashing his friend a grateful smile, Rai exited the apartment with Derek.  
  
The remaining vampire didn't move for long moments after the duo left but the chiming of Rai's miniature grandfather clock, Ruen broke out of his self-induced trance and glanced toward the bedroom. Opening the door a crack, the silvery-haired man grinned in satisfaction at the sight of the three pilots deeply slumbering. His smile only widened as he moved into the room fully and paused to reconsider his determined course. Glancing at the unsuspecting occupants of the room, Ruen felt a small pang of regret as he raised his arm to perform the needed spell. He almost stopped himself as he was about to speak the activation word for the enchantment but steeled his mind and it slipped out. ". . .death."  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review. Thanks. 


	9. Layers of Betrayal

Chapter 9: Layers of Betrayal  
  
  
  
  
  
First off I would definitely like to thank Val Mora for helping me with the French in this story. I am horrible at the language like I said earlier in one of my author's notes and when I find the time, I may change the mistakes in the story. Although since I have school at the moment and work, it may take a bit. Either way thanks Val Mora and this chapter's dedicated to you.  
  
Umm. . .as for everything else, same warnings apply for this chapter and of course I would love some reviews. Thanks everyone and enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Layers of Betrayal  
  
  
  
Rai couldn't help the chill that went up his spine as he strolled across the empty parking lot of Anita's apartment complex with Derek. Instinctively the brunette reached out with his powers, searching the area for any threats and to his ultimate relief, the only signs of dark powers were emanating from their current destination.  
  
"What is it Rai?"  
  
Shaking his head, the necromancer gave a small smile. "It's nothing. Probably just my nerves. It has been a stressful few weeks after all."  
  
Derek nodded and added no further comment as they quietly climbed the stairs. It was a few moments later that they came to Anita's door. To their surprise their knock was answered by a vampire instead of the resident animator.  
  
"Derek?!" The ebony-haired vampire breathed in surprise as he looked up at his master.  
  
The blonde nodded solemnly and he entered the apartment, followed by Rai as the lesser vampire stepped aside. "How many of you are here John?"  
  
"Six. I think a few others got away but I don't know where they went to." John answered gravely as three other of Derek's order walked into the living room.  
  
Rai stood back in contemplation as he watched his lover conversing with his followers. /Funny, these vampires seem a lot more at ease around their master than Jean-Claude's own vampires are around him. Perhaps it is true about Derek treating them fairly./ His wintry eyes took in the joyful expressions on the lesser vampires faces and he felt a surge of pride for Derek. /No wonder they risked their lives to protect him./  
  
"Rai?"  
  
"Huh?" Glancing up, Rai grinned sheepishly as he realized that Derek had already called for his attention a few times. "Sorry about that. What is it?"  
  
"We were just saying that Anita's not here and we're wondering if you have any idea about where she may be." John replied.  
  
Rai's brow furrowed with speculation. "She didn't tell you where she was going before she left?"  
  
One of the other vampires, a female by the name of Sylvia, shook her head. "She and he wereleopards just left without a word but from the look on her face, she wasn't pleased."  
  
The necromancer couldn't help but grin. "It would seem Derek that Anita has also taken a liking to you. She wouldn't get angry on a vampire's behalf often."  
  
Smiling, Derek inclined his head in acknowledgement of the fact before turning serious again. "So what are we going to do about Anita?"  
  
"We need to find her somehow. She may have a lead on our enemies." Rai replied, his silver-blue eyes flickering over all his companions, measuring and contemplating what task he should assign to them. "Alright. You two, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Mark." Answered a vampire who had silvery hair dyed a faint blue at the tips and startling cobalt eyes. "And that is Andrew." He said, pointing to a brown-haired, emerald-eyed man.  
  
"Alright, I want you and Andrew to go with Sylvia to find the werewolves. Find their leader Richard and tell him that I sent you. Ask him if they have found any leads for us yet and if they had ask if they might help." Rai grabbed a piece of paper, writing something on it before handing it to Mark. "Here's my phone number. Call me when you get his answer and if there's any problems getting him to trust me go ahead and give me a ring." He then looked to another group of three vampires. "What are your names?"  
  
A male vampire with shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes replied. "I'm Terry." He gestured to his two companions. "This is Patrick." This vampire had short brunette hair streaked with blue and silver eyes. "And this is Adele." Adele had waist length black hair and gray eyes. She nodded politely in greeting before turning his gaze away from Rai.  
  
The necromancer smiled. "Alright. You three will come with Derek, John, and I. I'll drop you off at my apartment and I need you to stay there and look after my other friends. It won't turn out well if they manage to get captured and our enemy tries to use them against us." Confident in the three vampires, Rai finally turned to his lover and John. "As for us, we are going to look for Anita. I believe that we may need to drop in on Jean- Claude again."  
  
Silently, the vampires nodded in acknowledgement when Derek motioned that they should follow Rai's orders and quietly they went about preparing themselves for the fight they knew was looming in the horizon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ruen shut his eyes in a tense moment of held breath as he listened for any movement from the pilots before him. Sensing none, the white-haired vampire slowly relaxed and smiled. Glancing one last time at the other occupants of the room, Ruen swiftly stepped out of the room and onto the balcony. He shut the doors behind him and whispered a few words under his breath before jumping over the railing and hurrying off into the night.  
  
It was just as he vanished around the block that Rai, Derek, and John entered the necromancer's apartment.  
  
Although, upon crossing the threshold, the brunette froze as a wave of unfamiliar magic accosted him, causing a shiver to race down his spine. Rai hardly noticed when his lover almost smacked into him from behind at the abrupt stop as he poured all his concentration into locating the foreign enchantment.  
  
"Ra-" Derek frowned as he saw the lines of worry creasing Rai's forehead and he motioned for John to follow him as the necromancer slowly began to drift towards the bedroom.  
  
"What's going on Derek?" John whispered to the other vampire.  
  
The blonde shrugged slightly. "I don't know but there's something wrong. There's a strange power here and I think Rai feels it too."  
  
Nodding mutely, the John quietly traced his master's steps as Derek tailed Rai into the bedroom. Although even before either vampires could see what laid in the room, the American's gasp told them that there was indeed something amiss.  
  
Not wasting any time, Derek had pushed up to stand beside Rai and what he saw made his eyes narrow. After a moment of initial shock, the necromancer hurried forward to check on his three friends. John came up behind Derek and the two vampires stood at the doorway to the bedroom as Rai inspected Duo, Heero, and Quatre.  
  
"Rai?" John called out softly as he watched all the color drain from the other's face.  
  
Without a word, the brunette stood. His hands were clenched into tight fists as his sharp icy eyes glared down at where the cold bodies of his friends laid. Rai pursed his lips as he took a few calming breath through his nose. Long, agonizing seconds passed without sound until Rai spoke; his voice deadly calm and soft as he did. "We are to find Ruen. I know he did this and I know that we will be able to find whoever he works for."  
  
"How do you know it was him?"  
  
Tensing even further, Rai spat out the answer to John's question. "I would never forget the energy tracing to his magic. I admit it was confusing at first seeing that he told me he had lost all of it but obviously he lied. It makes me wonder what else he lied about and I assure you I will find out before this night it through. I can also assure you that Ruen may not live long enough to see the sun rise."  
  
"Do you mean to kill him then Rai?" Derek said gently. "You would kill your own friend?"  
  
Rai's piercing eyes left the bodies of the other pilots and trained on his lover. "Unless there is some reason behind this, and it better be a goddamned good reason, then yes I will kill him and he will not be acknowledged as any friend of mine."  
  
Derek sighed and shook his head. "I pray for his sake that there is a good reason behind all of this. What do you want me to tell Terry, Pat, and Adele?"  
  
"Have them stay here. I don't need any of those bastards coming back and taking the bodies." Answered Rai automatically. He truly was grateful for Derek's help and he knew that the vampire was doing a lot in asking what he wanted to with his remaining followers but he was too angry to thank him at the moment. "I hope you two are ready to hunt."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You have done as I asked?" Hissed out a cruel voice, followed by a snicker of malice.  
  
"Yes master." Blood red eyes closed in submission as Ruen bowed deeply to the person seated before him. The white-haired vampire knew that he had betrayed Rai's trust but that hardly seemed to matter anymore with the satisfaction that ran through his master's voice.  
  
A spiteful smile pulled at thin lips and a breathy laugh echoed in the hallow room. "Good. I will announce to you when we will take care of the remaining two. You have earned this treat. For now though, you are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you master." Dipping once more in a bow, Ruen strode out of the room, a smirk dancing on his lips. /This will turned out as I planned after all./  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the ninth chapter. This is definitely longer than I thought it would be and I hope that the story is good so far. Please give me some feedback and I'll work on the tenth chapter and post as soon as possible. Thanks everyone. 


	10. To Follow the Scent of Death

Chapter 10: To Follow the Scent of Death  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, it has definitely been a long time since I've updated this story and for that I apologize. I have been very busy working on my other fics and I have still yet to catch up to everything with school and work also in the mix now. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that I will have the next chapter posted soon. Thank you to all for your patience and same warnings apply for this chapter as the previous chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: To Follow the Scent of Death  
  
Luckily for Derek, Rai, and John, they ran into a trio of werewolves on their way down the stairs just as the others were coming up.  
  
"Rai."  
  
Rai smiled when he saw that Richard was among the werewolves. "Richard. I was hoping that you would come."  
  
"Of course. This is Shelly and Erik." Offering a small smile, the taller man introduced his comrades and approached the necromancer. "We heard about what happened but I'm sorry to say that we have no information on whom your assaulter may be."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I have another way to find them." He withdrew a mitten from his pocket with his own gloved hands. "I know that this may be slightly degrading and I sincerely apologize but this may be the only way to get to them before they kill my friends."  
  
"You want us to follow the scent on the glove?" Richard questioned with a somewhat raised eyebrow.  
  
Mutely nodding in response, Rai silver-blue eyes were nearly pleading with his friend. To his relief, the werewolf gave a small incline of his head in agreement and took the glove. "Thank you."  
  
Richard sighed and eyed Rai carefully. "You do realize that I will have to shift partially in order to follow this correct? There are risks to that."  
  
"I know but at this point I am desperate to get to them. Who knows what they have done to Wufei and Trowa." Shuddering, the brunette gratefully leaned into the strong arms that encircled his waist and pressed back against Derek.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Rai closed his eyes as he heard the wet snapping sound of bones repositioning themselves and only when he was confident that the transformation was complete did the American look. It didn't matter how many times he had witnessed a lycanthrope shift, he still felt queasy if he had to actually watch them. "We're ready when you are Richard."  
  
The half-wolf, half-man nodded and he took a careful sniff at the glove, inhaling the scent before searching the night around him. A second later, Richard was racing across the parking lot and his remaining companions could only spare each other a glance before taking off after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ruen smirked cruelly as he stood in the middle of a clearing under the moonless sky; his only light being those of the stars and the few lanterns set up along the perimeter.  
  
"Come Ruen." Whispered a silky voice. "You have earned this reward."  
  
The vampire looked over to his master, who was standing near the two futilely struggling and bound pilots and grinning maliciously. Gripping the poison-tipped dagger in his hand, Ruen flash a responding smile and his eyes twinkled with the promise of death as he neared Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"Yes." Hissed the older vampire as Ruen came to a stop before Rai's friends. "The necromancer shall surely fall when he sees the blood of his dear companions."  
  
"Quite." Ruen's blood-red eyes darted from his master to his intended victims and without so much as remorse in his expression, sent the dagger plunging for Wufei's heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"They are near. I can smell them." Richard growled out softly as his muscles tensed. Rai, who was standing beside him, allowed his eyes to slip shut and after a moment, also nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Don't tell me you can smell them too." John muttered, receiving a light chuckle from Rai.  
  
They all watched, some in shock, as Rai allowed himself to slip into his elven form. "Nay, I cannot smell them but I can hear them." He gestured to his softly pointed ears with a grin before turning back into the direction that Richard had directed them to. "Well, shall we be on our way then?"  
  
"We shall." Derek answered and his features melted to those of a vampire, John following suit.  
  
Together the troupe of two vampires, three werewolves, and an elven necromancer made their way through the underbrush and into the darkness that lay before them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wufei refused to shut his eyes as Ruen moved to kill him but to his surprise, the vampire suddenly twisted his wrist at the last moment and all in the clearing gasped in shock as the dagger plunged into the master's chest.  
  
Time stood still for a brief second and then it started again with Ruen flying to the ground, clutching his head. Above him, the master snarled furiously, ripping out the dagger and glaring at Ruen. "How dare you?! Traitor! You will pay dearly for that!" Suddenly, the master barked out a mocking laugh. "Did you seriously believe that such a small thing can kill me?"  
  
Ruen scrambled to his feet and moved to stand in front of Wufei and Trowa. "I never expected the dagger to kill you, that would just be too easy but what I coated the blade with will work nicely."  
  
"What are you talking about, fool?!"  
  
"I am speaking of the blessed silver and holy water that was just sent into your system. I assure you that it will take affect in a short while." The white-haired vampire stared back bravely at his master as the impending attack of fangs, nails, and weapon came flying at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai couldn't believe what he witnessed as he stood at the edge of the clearing. He had predicted the moment when Ruen would hit Wufei but to his never ending surprise, his old friend switched his target and instead sent the weapon into the other vampire's heart. So numb with shock, Rai would have never reacted in time to save Ruen if it weren't for Wufei's cry of denial. Raising his arm, the elf muttered a protection spell and he sighed in relief when the master's attack crashed into the invisible barrier around Ruen.  
  
"There goes our surprise attack. Let's go." Richard muttered as they strolled fully into the clearing. To their reprieve, their enemies seemed still too stunned at the traitorous action to react, and this allowed the necromancer to reach the now recovering master before anyone spoke.  
  
"I do believe we have a score to be settled." Wintry blue eyes narrowed as they met the dangerous brown of his foe and Rai tensed in anticipation as the other climbed to their feet.  
  
The vampire smirked and straightened confidently. "Yes we do, necromancer."  
  
Rai crossed his arms and relaxed. "Awfully sure aren't we?" He snorted in disgust. "Well, I suppose we should start this correctly. Since you know my name, would you care to share yours?"  
  
"This is not a game necromancer. Do not take me so lightly." The other warned, obviously angry with Rai's nonchalant attitude.  
  
Rai had to resist the urge to laugh. "Of course I realize this isn't a game. I wouldn't be as naïve as to actually underestimate you. I just thought it was sort of rude that you know my name and I still have yet to be introduced to you."  
  
Snarling in annoyance, the master rushed forward. Obviously the rest of the enemy saw this as the signal to begin the fighting and the small group of friends suddenly found themselves battling for their lives.  
  
"You want to know my name?" An evil gleam entered the cold brown eyes as the master circled Rai, who stood calmly composed as he nodded. "Then you will know it. I am Kurisata Soji, your master!"  
  
Rai scoffed as a smile inched along his lips, "We shall see." He whispered as she leapt forward, fangs bared and the struggle began  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ruen grunted as he pushed aside the dead corpse of another vampire before turning back to Wufei and Trowa. He quickly removed their gags but before he could finish untying them, the white-haired vampire heard a scuffle of feet behind him and he spun around just in time to deflect an attack that would have killed him.  
  
Shouting in fury, Ruen grabbed his foe by the neck in a tight grip and smirked uncaringly into the younger vampire's eyes before tearing out the other's neck and then plunging his other hand into the chest. Dropping his newest victim to the ground, Ruen hurriedly finished freeing his friends, "Here, take these." He withdrew a gun and a small blade from under his jacket. "I would advise you aim for their hearts and be wary of their gaze."  
  
Trowa nodded his gratitude as he took the firearm and a few clips from Ruen before joining the fray. Wufei though paused as he took hold of his sword. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime Wufei. Besides I owe Taranthiel a lot more than this." Before the Chinese pilot could ask who Taranthiel was, Ruen had run into the battle and with a final shrug, Wufei went to join Trowa.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I will make sure you suffer dearly for taking my husband's life!"  
  
Rai's eyes narrowed and he dodged another attack. "You are perfectly aware of what your husband was attempting to do before I killed him. Better his life than millions of innocents, vampire."  
  
"And I suppose you would know, elf. I know your people care naught for humans. I mean, compared to your life spans, they are but small specks warring and destroying what you struggle so much to protect." Kurisata spat out and winced when one of Rai's spells managed to brush her skin.  
  
"We may prefer to deal with only our own affairs but even we have enough heart to care for humans if they are in need." Rai's pure silver eyes flashed and a tiny globe of white energy hovered in his hand. "Tis part of the reason I am a necromancer and tis also why I am here to stop you."  
  
Expression grim, the necromancer began to chant the last words of his spell but as he reached the last syllable, he felt a bulky force slam into his side. Stumbling back a few steps as he lost his concentration, Rai grimaced as he heard the cracking of bones and felt a fiery pain shooting up his arm. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming out in agony and turned his eyes up just in time to watch helplessly as Kurisata leapt at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter ten. I think that maybe there will only be one or two chapters left for this story and then all done. Thanks to those that have reviewed and please give some feedback for this chapter. 


	11. Hope and Renewal

Chapter 11: Hope and Renewal  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, this is the last chapter of this fic besides the epilogue and both are dedicated to gekolegolas for all the wonderful reviews. ^_^ *hands geko a basket of cookies and a whole bunch of balloons* Hehe, yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Hmm. . .well, other than that, the same warnings apply for this chapter as for all the others and of course all feedback is much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy the story.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 11: Hope and Renewal  
  
.  
  
Rai's pure silver eyes flashed and a tiny globe of white energy hovered in his hand. "Tis part of the reason I am a necromancer and tis also why I am here to stop you."  
  
Expression grim, the necromancer began to chant the last words of his spell but as he reached the last syllable, he felt a bulky force slam into his side. Stumbling back a few steps as he lost his concentration, Rai grimaced as he heard the cracking of bones and felt a fiery pain shooting up his arm. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming out in agony and turned his eyes up just in time to watch helplessly as Kurisata leapt at him.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurisata smirked as her hand went for Rai's throat but just as her fingers were about to brush against his skin, she felt herself being lifted and thrown to the side. Wincing as she skidded to a stop several meters away, the woman scowled as she pushed herself up and got back on her feet.  
  
Glancing over to the necromancer, the vampire's glare deepened as she noted that he was now being helped up by Derek. "How dare you interrupt?!"  
  
The blonde master raised an eyebrow coolly as he stood before Rai and turned his gaze to Kurisata. He only barely managed to shove his lover out of the way before the other vampire charged at him furiously.  
  
For a while, Derek and Kurisata remained evenly matched, each striking as many blows as they received but as the battle continued, the brown-eyed vampire felt himself weakening from the injuries he had already sustained from his other opponents. He felt his concentration wavering as crest after crest of pain assaulted his mind and faintly, he could hear Rai call out his name with distress before the world went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai watched in shock as his lover slumped to the ground in unconsciousness before his eyes flashed with fury and his attention shifted to Kurisata. Their gazes locked and time seemed to stop as the sounds of the fighting around them vanished and then the elf broke it as he stepped forward. "We are to end this now. Your husband received the fate that he deserved as you will tonight." Moving slowly towards his opponent, a soft breeze swirled it's way through the clearing and around Rai, causing his hair to flutter slightly before the deep brown strands turned midnight black.  
  
"What do you think you are doing necromancer?" Kurisata shouted as she watched Rai with a hint of terror in her eyes; around them, all the battling had ceased and everything had reached a tense hush.  
  
"At this moment I am no longer under that title. I am an Eldar. . ." As he spoke those words, his eyes bled into a light silver so that his irises were almost non-visible. "And I am also to be your executioner." Rai finished softly as two simple yet elegant swords appeared in his hands, the blades glowing dimly in the dark night as the torches had flickered out.  
  
Kurisata's eyes widened with distinct fear etched in them now as she backed away. "Bu-but you do not exist on this world anymore. The Eldars had all gone long ago shortly after the creation of this planet."  
  
Smirking a little, Rai shook his head and twirled one of his blades expertly in his hand as he walked forward leisurely. "True, most of the Eldars left and gave way to the elves, their descendants here but I, alone, remained to watch over this Earth." His eyes narrowed and his beautiful features shone with anger as he came to stand directly face-to-face with Kurisata in a blink of an eye. "And you, I find, are a major threat Kurisata Soji."  
  
All watched as Rai sent his blades thrusting forward, piercing the other's chest deep enough for the swords to reemerge from Kurisata's back. There was a long pause before the vampire started to laugh as nothing appeared to be happening. "After all that showing this is all you have? Do you seriously believe you can kill me this easily?"  
  
Rai emotionlessly wrenched his weapons from her body, allowing her to fall to her knees before kneeling before her. "That was not the full task I had for these swords." He whispered before smiling dangerously. Meeting her eyes, he slowly stood again and as he stepped away, Kurisata's confidant image melted away and she began to scream in pain as her body gradually began to dissolve.  
  
Then, for a moment, the dim light of the blades flashed before it died down again and where there once sat a female vampire was now a pile of ashes. . .but even after a few seconds those were also swept away by the wind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Five Hours Later~  
  
Sighing tiredly, Rai smiled softly as he lightly brushed some hair from Derek's sleeping face before standing up from the bed. For a moment, he didn't move and his eyes glazed over slightly in thought before the necromancer shook his head and hurried out to the living room and into Wufei's room. "How's everything Chang?"  
  
Wufei glanced up from where he was tracing the gauze wrapped around his wrist and nodded in greeting. "Fine I suppose. How is Asgaroth?"  
  
"He's sleeping. I managed to fix most of his injuries and stop the internal bleeding. All he needs is a few days of rest." The wintry-eyed man replied as he pulled over the desk chair and placed it beside his friend's bed before sitting down. "Did you need me to get you anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." The Chinese man offered a small smile as Rai stood. "Although, when you see Ruen later, could you give him my thanks at least until I can thank him personally?"  
  
"Of course. Get some sleep then. I'm going to go check on Derek again before I leave." He quietly left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him as the brunette slowly made his way back into his own bedroom. For a moment, Rai only stood there at the entrance watching Derek until he realized that the other was awake and looking back at him.  
  
"Hi." The fair-haired man whispered in a breathy tone as he smiled exhaustedly. "I take it the fight went well?"  
  
"Hello love." Rai's lips quirked up a little in the hint of a smile as he walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. "Yes. It went well. There were only a few casualties on our side and one death. As for the other vampires, most were killed and the rest fled after Kurisata died."  
  
The brown-eyed vampire nodded slightly, too tired to respond as he closed his eyes and instead concentrated on Rai's voice as the brunette moved about the room quietly.  
  
"I hear that Anita and a few of her crew are going out to finish up the rest of them so we don't have to worry about them anymore."  
  
"What about my vampires?" Derek managed to whisper out as his eyes drifted open a little with concern. "And what about you Rai?"  
  
Rai lowered himself onto the edge of the bed and lovingly laid a hand on his lover's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb as he looked down into the other's eyes. "They are fine Derek. Save for a few minor injuries they were unharmed and they are currently re-gathering the rest of your vampires." Leaning down, the man lightly swept his lips over Derek's in a whisper of a kiss before slowly moving away. "And I am just fine as well. Don't worry, love, everyone returned all right and now I have to go see to some matters. You will be okay for a few hours?"  
  
However, the blonde couldn't respond as he had already given into his dreams, a calm smile on his face. Rai couldn't help but match the soft smile as he stared down at his lover, trying to memorize the peaceful scene before silently leaving the room to take care of one last promise.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Rai exited the elevator, he shifted back to his human form and released a deep breath. /Well, that was fun. I swear we have most hard-headed and stubborn people on the Necromancy Council. It wasn't as if I was asking them to help me end the world, they really didn't have to yell at me that much. I think I'm going to be deaf for the next few weeks. . .honestly, to do that to an elf when they know we have sensitive hearing is just cruel./ Shaking his head, the wintry-eyed man stepped out into the cool morning air and smiled as the first rays of the new sun met his face, bringing on a contemplative hush.  
  
For a point in time, everything was perfect. . .the world had become as he knew it centuries ago as he focused on the subtle rustle of fallen leaves and those still in the branches. The light fragrance of lingering flowers along with a tempting hint of the salty ocean swirled around him with the gentle wind and Rai felt his heart soar, his ancient magic blending with that of the newly born day.  
  
"What did they say?" The sound of Ruen's almost inaudible voice broke through Rai's trance and the elf almost reluctantly turned to where his friend stood hidden in the last of the night's shadows.  
  
Meeting the other's gaze, Rai didn't reply for a brief second, bringing on some panic and despair in Ruen but then the necromancer's expression lightened and he nodded. "They have given me permission although under the conditions that I must take responsibility of anything that happens. Therefore, you are to remain with me until I am sure that the change has been accomplished successfully."  
  
The silvery-haired vampire couldn't help the bright smile that broke out on his face and he would have leapt forward to embrace Rai if it were not for the rising sun. "I am indebted to you. Thank you Taranthiel."  
  
"You owe me nothing. Rather see this as my repayment for saving Wufei's and Trowa's lives." The brunette's eyes were warm as he looked to his old friend before glancing back at the sun. "Perhaps it is time for you to rest. The sun is rising quickly and it won't do to have you out in daylight just yet. I will retrieve you tonight to start the ritual. From there, it will take at the least two weeks to complete."  
  
Ruen inclined his head in acknowledgement as he began to melt back into the fast fading darkness. "Of course. I shall see you tonight my friend and I thank you again." There was a chilled breeze as the vampire vanished, leaving Rai to stand alone in the nearly empty street.  
  
He stood there for a long while, he eyes closed as his thoughts drifted back to when the world had all been this peaceful before the elf disappeared as well, leaving behind a trace of warmth in the coldness. . . . . .leaving behind a sense of hope and renewal. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well, there you are for the eleventh chapter. I hope that it met people's expectations, or most of them anyways, and all feedback is welcomed. Thanks and just the epilogue left now. 


	12. note about updates

Sorry everyone for the delay in posting and I promise that I will have everything up soon but I am dealing with a few things at home right now. Recently my grandfather has been taken to the hospital and the doctors say that he does not have long left. I am heading up to see him so everything will be put on hold. I appreciate everyone's patience about this. Thank you.  
  
Nanashichan 


End file.
